alguien como yo no se puede enamorar
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: Alguien como yo que juega con los sentimientos de los demás por mera entretención, que pasa de fiesta en fiestas, y que es consiente solo las primeras 9 horas del día, no merece nada en esta vida, no lo merezco y tampoco lo espero, no necesito nada de nadie estoy bien como estoy ahora. parejas: shiznat!, chikanexhimeko, maixmikoto, shizumaxnagisa... mal resumen lo se :c
1. Chapter 1

Alguien como yo no se puede enamorar

Capítulo 1 (¿Quién eres?)

10:00 am

Era domingo y se estaba recién despertando una chica de cabello castaño en una gran cama, se dirigía a su baño para bajar a desayunar con su "feliz" familia

-señorita Shizuru-san la están esperando en la mesa-. Una sirvienta de alrededor de 30 años le había hablado

-gracias akira-san-. Al llegar a la mesa vio a su padre Kenji fujino, a su madre Shizune de fujino, a su hermana mayor Mitzuki fujino.- buenos días familia-. Todos los presente la saludaron mientras ella al sentarse una sirvienta le puso su desayuno

-como amaneciste hoy Shizu-chan-. Su hermana mayor le hablaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-bien Mitzu-chan….

*****POV Shizuru*****

Porque deben aparentar que todo está bien, porque deben fingir que somos una familia "feliz" estoy arta de esto, mi hermana actúa como si nada le molestara pero sé que detrás de esa sonrisa se oculta un gran dolor, ella está comprometida con un hombre que no ama, mi padre la obligo a comprometerse ella había rechazado pero si no la se casaba ella a mí me obligarían a hacerlo ella acepto para cuidarme pero esto no es justo no para ella

-Shizuru mañana comienza tu segundo en la universidad, espero este año seas la mejor-. Y mi padre como siempre presionándonos, sé que lo hace por nosotras ya que quiere lo mejor para nosotras pero nos debería preguntar antes, yo estudio administración financiera porque mi padre me impuso esa carrera mientras que yo quería estudiar pediatría….pero creo que como dice mi padre "estos esfuerzos son necesarios ya que debemos enorgullecer el gran apellido fujino"…. A veces odio tener este apellido, pero yo no elegí tener este apellido…el me eligió a mi

-ara ara pero padre si tú sabes que siempre seré la mejor-. Y como siempre debo fingir y mostrar esta sonrisa falsa pero nadie se da cuenta que es falsa…todos fingen conocerme

-eso espero hija, sabes que cuando se case tu hermana tu tomaras el cargo de directora de las empresas fujino

-¿ara?...padre no cree que seré la mejor-. Mi padre me sonrió y se puso a leer el diario….así son mis mañanas en mi casa, siempre es lo mismo todos fingen ser felices y ponen en sus rostros una sonrisa falsa al igual que yo…espero algún día ser feliz y poder sonreír de manera sincera….

*******en un departamento en Tokio******

12:30 pm

*****Pov Natsuki*****

Auch! Me duele horrores la cabeza, esta vez bebí demasiado ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, al mirar a mi lado veo a una chica de pelo color rubio totalmente desnuda…genial otra vez me acosté con una desconocida lo mejor será irme rápido de aquí antes que….

-a dónde vas cariño-. ¿Cariño? Esto es en serio….dejare de beber e ir a fiestas con Nao, mai me regañara por no llegar a dormir.- ¿iras a traerme desayuno como en las películas?

-Ja! Debes dejar de ver películas chica…. Me tengo que ir, no sé qué pasó anoche pero me debo ir-. Por favor que no se ponga a llorar como la anterior

-pero…ayer me dijiste que yo te gustaba y mucho-. Por favor que no haga un show

-estaba tomada no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer, y si me gustaste fue porque mírate estas que ardes pero ya paso, me debo ir y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida como si esto jamás hubiera pasado-. No me gusta ser la mala pero no me gusta mentir, me miro molesta y me dio la espalda por lo menos no lloro….ahora lo mejor será irme

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, enserio si me demoro más Mai me matara… baje las escalera y vi aparcada mi hermosa ducati aunque este ebria jamás la dejaría en cualquier lugar, partí lo más rápido que pude y aunque casi arrollo a una anciana llegue en solo 6 minutos… es un nuevo record, entre a la casa que compartimos yo mi amiga Mai tokiha mi amiga desde hace 4 año y su novia Mikoto que resulta también ser mi amiga.

Entre sin hacer el menor ruido pero en ese momento sentí como se encendió la ¿lámpara?... es medio día para que prender esa lámpara

-a donde creer que vas señorita Kuga-. Es broma, creo que mai está loca, está sentada en un sillón acariciando un ¿gato?

- mai no que eres alérgica a los gatos-. Me miro espantada y saco al gato de sus piernas.- jajaja estás loca-. Di dos pasos para ir mi habitación pero…

-alto ahí Natsuki, hemos hablado de esto-. No otra vez el sermón de que no debo salir a fiestas y llegar al otro día, por qué no avise…luego le agrega dramatismo diciendo que no pudo pegar un ojo en la noche y bla bla bla.- si no cambias esa conducta te iras a vivir con nao….después de todo ya no nos quieres…snif…snif nos cambiaste por esa pelirroja-. No les dije que está loca.- si Mikoto y yo nos teñimos el pelo de rojo nos volverás a querer?-. En que manicomio me he metido

-Mai deja el drama ya, no te preocupes que ya se acabaron las vacaciones ya va a empezar la universidad y me concentrare en eso… no más fiestas ya lo entendí-. Ella se me lanzo estrujando mi cuerpecito

-eso es lo que quería escucha y…-. No por favor me está oliendo.- apestas a alcohol…y tienes. Un ¿chupetón? Jajaja con quien te acostaste hoy Kuga, al menos de esta si conoces el nombre

-no fastidies mai, no tengo la mínima idea de con quien estuve ok..Ya lo logras además…-. Iba a decirle algo pero sentí como alguien…se…callo de las escaleras

-mai tengo…tengo hambre-. Ya me imaginaba que era Mikoto.- quiero ramen mai

-no te preocupes que ya esa listo, vamos a comer si-. Nos fuimos a la mesa y mai nos dio un plato de su exquisito ramen claro que el mío con mucha mayonesa

******Pov escritora******

Ambas chicas totalmente opuestas arreglaron sus cosas para mañana el cual será el primer día de clases en la universidad de fuuka…..ambas total mente opuestas una es delicada y refinada, presidenta del consejo estudiantil un ejemplo a seguir en todo el campus y la otra una chica rebelde, fría sin saber cómo expresarse, la chica problema de todo el campus será posible que puedan congeniar…

*****al día siguiente*****

*****Pov Shizuru*****

7:00 am

Es mi primer día en la universidad, debo llegar temprano ya que yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y por ende un ejemplo, me iré a duchar y arreglar para llegar a la universidad….. Luego de 30 minutos ya estoy lista ahora a desayunar y a la universidad

-vaya hija hoy estas hermosa-. Mi madre me abrazo y juntas fuimos a desayunar, ambas solas… mi padre viajo ayer en la noche por un viaje y mi hermana mayor se fue a la casa de su prometido hace 10 minutos para un desayuno con la familia de su prometido.- espero te vaya bien hija y encuentres a ese alguien que espera por una belleza como tu

-mama no digas eso, sabes que no quiero saber nada de encuentro amoroso todas se fijan en mi dinero y no en como soy-. No lo mencione pero soy gay y afortunadamente mi familia me apoya.- solo quiero que este año sea tranquilo no quiero conocer a nadie….por este año solo me concentrare en mis estudios

-hija no te cierres al amor, ya verás que si llegara la indicada que solo se fijara en lo hermosa persona que eres-. Asentí y me despedí de mama no quiero que se me haga tarde Salí de casa para dirigirme a mi lamborghini veneno negro es mi regalo de cumpleaños, me subí y maneje directo a la universidad para llegar justo a las 7:55… justo a tiempo y antes del inicio de clases

*****pov Natsuki*****

8:36 am

-mmhhm… que hora serán-. Mire mi reloj que estaba en el buro y wow es súper temprano, dormiré un poco más….eso pensaba hacer hasta que sentí mi celular sonar y supongo que ya sé quién es.- mai que es lo que quieres

-espero que ya estés en la universidad Natsuki, no puedes llegar tarde hoy-. Ash me tiene arta su forma tan maternal de tratarme.- recuerda que si llegas a las 9 olvídate de la mayonesa-. NO! Es una bruja porque debe meterse con mi mayonesa.- te quiero y espero ya estés aquí

-claro que si mai estoy en el tráfico pero ya llego en unos minutos-. Entre en la ducha y me comencé a bañar lo más rápido que pude, me vestí casi en la puerta saque mi obento de la mesa y me subí a mi hermosa ducati

Porque la gente se debe lanzar sí a la calle casi arrollo a unas 3 ancianas y 1 niño aghh debo llegar en solo mm.. 4 minutos o mai me mata… al fin llegue uff casi no llego son las 8:59 am… todo bien ahora iré a mi clase

-ALTO AHÍ!-. No porque otra vez no está loca de Haruka y su "novia" de yukino aghh.- es el primer día y ya llegas 1 hora tarde

-te equivocas son solo 59 minutos-. Rayos no debí decir nada esa vena en su frente palpita demasiado.- em… me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero debo llegar a mi clase

-nada de eso, hoy no te escaparas iras al consejo estudiantil y bubuzuke decidirá que hacer contigo-. ¿Bubuzuke? Quien rayos es… - vamos delincunte

-se dice "delincuente" Haruka-chan-. Jajaja Haruka es una tonta jajaja

-eso es lo que dije, ahora síguenos Kuga-san-. Es una bipolar primero soy delincuente y ahora soy Kuga-san JA! La troncha toro le quiere hacer la competencia a la loca de mai

No tuve más remedio que seguirla a ella y su "novia" aunque lo nieguen sé que son algo más que amigas, llegamos a la sala del consejo estudiantil y Haruka me hizo entrar junto con ella

-HEY! Bubuzuke traje a la delin…em…delincuente de todo el campus-. Estaba mirando a la ventana sin prestar atención a nadie más quizás si no decía nada saldría impune de todo esto

-ara ara hasta que al fin nos conocemos Kuga-san… el año pasado no se presentó a ninguno de los citatorios, me pregunto porque será-. Me voltee para ver quien me hablaba y era… era la.. Mujer más….insoportable de todas, odio su manera falsa de sonreír

-porque debería de responderte ¿Quién eres tú?-. Me miro sorprendida y Haruka me golpeó la cabeza.- oye troncha toro si lo vuelves hacer yo..

-COMO ME DIJISTE-. Ups me fui de bocona.- ya vera Kuga Natsuki tienes los días contado y…

-ara susushiro-san no debería tratar a Kuga-san así fue mi culpa no me presente-. Que acento más raro.- mi nombre es Shizuru fujino y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… un gusto haberte conocido hay muchos rumores respecto a tu persona, susushiro-san me podrías dejar a solas con Kuga-san-. La troncha toro se fue como un perro amaestrado junto a su "novia"

-¿así?, pues el gusto será tuyo, no me agrada la gente falsa-. Se sorprendió

-¿ara? Porque soy falsa Kuga-san si pudiera saber-. La mire directo a los ojos y seguía con esa sonrisa falsa

-porque sonríes de esa manera, que es lo que quieres aparentar ¿he?-. Me miro bastante sorprendida

*****pov Shizuru*****

Estaba tomando mi exquisito té cuando apareció Haruka y yukino pero acompañadas de Kuga Natsuki, la alumna problema de fuuka y… si mal no recuerdo la que le rompió el corazón a hikari, según me conto ella conoció a Kuga en una fiesta hace 2 semanas y luego de tener relaciones Kuga al otro día se fue sin más sin ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre, me pregunto cómo es que se dio cuenta de mi manera de sonreír nadie se ha dado cuenta…¿Quién es ella?... Kuga Natsuki una persona…¿interesante?.


	2. Chapter 2 grandes coincidencias

primero que todo gracias a tod s los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y comentar sus comentarios me han animado a poner el capitulo lo mas ates posible, (espero sea de su agrado) decidi poner 2 personajes las cuales se que les encantaran (espero)... y eso...

segundo los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo los tome para crear este fic

Capítulo 2 (grandes coincidencias)

*****pov Shizuru*****

-ara ara pero si yo no aparento nada Kuga-san-. Su mirada no se aparta de mí y me siento intimidada por ella, jamás esto me había pasado con otra persona.- debido a sus faltas y desplantes a los citatorios del año anterior debo informarle que…

-oye espera-. La mire fastidiada odio que me interrumpan así.- tú lo dijiste el año anterior eso ya paso no me puedes dar un castigo por algo que ya paso-. Es astuta noto mis intenciones

-no se puede quedar impune después de las muchas cosas que ha hecho-. La vi nerviosa y pensativa quizás buscando alguna solución que no le afecte

-pero y si prometo que este año será diferente, denme otra oportunidad y si lo arruino aceptare mi castigo sin protestar-. No pude evitar imaginarme a mi castigando a Kuga-san pero de una manera más íntima… ara hace un poco de calor aquí.- le parece el trato presidenta

-es interesante, muy interesante Kuga-san es un trato pero le diré algo antes-. Ella paso de la felicidad a la sorpresa.- yo decidiré su castigo…. ¿está de acuerdo?-. Ella asintió con rapidez

-si claro de todas formas no perderé además….-. Iba a decir algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar.-un momento, es importante-. Yo le di la señal de que no me molestaba.- mochi mochi… tanto tiempo una sonrisa enorme ¿será su novia?- ja obvio que estoy bien…. ¿Estás en Tokio?, no te preocupes no estoy haciendo nada importante-. No pude evitar levantar mi ceja derecha me molesto su respuesta.- claro que si hoy ven a la casa yo le avisare a Mai que prepare su especialidad y así me cuentas que tal tu vida, ok después hablamos adiós… bueno fujino-san me debo ir a clase

-espero que cumpla con el trato Kuga-san porque si no me veré obligada a castigarla *Nat-su-ki*-. Se puso roja y al instante se retiró de la sala. Es un hecho que este será un año…mm…se podría decir que distinto

*****pov Natsuki*****

Que se ha creído esa fujino para hablarme de esa manera, como menciona mi nombre de esa manera tan…tan sexy y provocativa, aghh será mejor olvidar a fujino y concentrarme en que volvió a Tokio mi amiga de infancia chikane himemiya, hace un mes que no sé nada de ella…. Bueno algunas cosas me contaron pero prefiero que ella me las cuenta jajaja es más entretenido. Llegue a mi sala y como siempre entre sin ser notada por el profesor, Mai me miraba furiosa, saco su celular y comenzó a escribir algo

"donde mierda estabas Nat (¬¬)" M-. Debí imaginarme que me mandaría un mensaje así

"donde más en el consejo estudiantil, la troncha toro me llevo donde la presidenta por mis sanciones del año pasado (¬¬)" N.

"(T-T) ¿te suspendieron?, si es así juro que no habrá más mayonesa para ti (¬¬)" M-. Porque esta mujer debe ser tan extremista

"no me suspendieron tokiha, está todo bien la presidenta es tan fácil de manipular que logre quedar impune (n.n)" N.

"tienes suerte Nat, ya mejor presta atención a la clase, que es la única que tenemos juntas (T-T)"

"espera Mai hoy llego chikane a la ciudad y la invite a la casa a cenar, ¿podrías preparar un exquisito ramen? N.

-LLEGO CHIKANE KYAA-. Porque se debe poner a gritar, por su culpa nos retaran porque es una cobarde que termina echándome la culpa a mí

-guarde silencio tokiha-san y Kuga-san deje de provocar a tokiha-. Ella se sentó y se pudo un libro en la cabeza

-pero de que está hablando ni siquiera sabe si yo tuve algo que ver-. Se los dije a veces pienso que mai es bruja no me sorprendería que telepáticamente me echó la culpa

-ya no proteste más Kuga o la sacare de la sala-. Me senté molesta si hago algo perderé el trato y no quiero imaginar que me haría la loca de fujino

Así termino la primera clase, mai se fue a sus clases y yo a las mía, hoy por ser lunes Mai sale 1 hora antes que yo ya que la carrera de gastronomía no te exige tanto como la de mecánica motriz, ella me llamo para decirme que me esperara con la cena lista y me comento que chikane la llamo diciendo que me vendrá a buscar, espero que se venga en taxi porque no dejare a mi bebe aquí.

Por suerte hoy no me dejaron trabajos o tareas por ser solo el primer día, amo los primeros días, iba saliendo y me topé con fujino y su sequito de admiradoras

-hola de nuevo Kuga-san-. Todas me miraron feo les aseguraría que si las miradas matan estaría a mínimo 10 metros bajo tierra.- nos vemos mañana y no olvide nuestro trato Natsuki-. Aghh porque dice mi nombre con tanta familiaridad además ¡me guiño un ojo! Y frente a la manada de locas

-presidenta fujino-san le agradecería que me llame por mi apellido yo no le he dado mi autorización para que me llame con esa familiaridad-. Creo que con esto firme mi muerte ya que todas incluyendo fujino aunque a ella menos se le noto la molestia pero sus admiradoras me torturaban mentalmente

-lamento si le molesto pero…..-. No alcanzo a terminar cuando alguien de la nada me abrazo por la espalda

-con que aquí estabas duda es chikane, antes de voltear a verla mire a cada una de las presentes las cuales ahora me miraban envidiosas.- te estoy esperando hace 5 minutos

-lo lamento chikane-chan pero estaba despidiéndome de la presidenta fujino-san-. Ella me soltó y se puso a mi lado.- pero ya lo hice así que nos podemos ir, espero no olvide mi petición fujino-san-. Me voltee y chikane me siguió en silencio

-me perdí de algo Nat-chan-. Llegamos a mi moto le tendí un casco mientras me ponía el mío

-de nata importante chikane-chan-. Y así partimos a mi casa y por si se dieron cuenta chikane llego en taxi es la persona que más me conoce en este mundo incluso más que Mai pero eso no debe saberlo ella

*****pov Shizuru*****

Luego de salir de la clase, intente irme lo más rápido aunque claro sin que se note que estaba huyendo pero no sirvió de nada ya que de pronto estaba rodeada de varias chicas, una me estaba hablando pero de la nada vi a Natsuki y no perdí el tiempo me acerque y hable con ella, ella me miraba a mí y a las chicas a mi alrededor por un momento pensé que le molesto que yo este entre tantas chicas pero después me dijo que no la trate con tanta familiaridad eso no les mentiré me molesto, pero esto no termina ahí, pensaba decirle algo a Natsuki pero llego una chica más alta que ella con cabello largo y de color azul y ojos igual de azules, ella la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo "Nat-chan", cuando Natsuki le dijo chikane entendí que era ella la que la llamo hoy de seguro es su novia….

-Shizuru-sama salga con nosotras-. Les di las gracias pero me excuse que tenía cosas que hacer, estaba un poco fastidiada por ver que Natsuki este de novia con alguien, me había parecido una persona muy interesante además con un encanto único, no lo niego esa mujer era hermosa pero ya está con alguien, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa un poco decepcionada y envidiosa de esa tal chikane ya que podía tener a una mujer como Natsuki Kuga a su lado.

Al llegar a mi mansión me recibió mi hermana mayor dándome un enorme abrazo que me dejo sin aire, no siempre es así, esa felicidad es por algo

-como le fue a la princesa de la casa en su primer día-. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y fuimos directo al living.- sabes que hoy ha sucedido algo muy bueno hermanita

-me fue muy bien, pero me interesa saber que es lo tan bueno que paso hermana-. Ella me sonrió y puso unos ojos de mujer enamorada

-te acuerdas que te hable de una chica que me es sorpresa para mí que mi hermana me diga esto ella me confeso hace 1 año que tenía cierta preferencia hacia las mujeres a pesar de estas comprometida, finalmente asentí-. Le dije a mi padre que no me voy a casar porque estoy enamorada de una mujer

-que fue lo que te dijo, hermana sabes que tienes mi apoyo en esto-. Me sorprendió de sobre manera lo que hizo pero la apoyare en todo, aunque me asusta que le haya dicho mi padre

-pego un grito al cielo, se entristeció porque no tendrá nietos pronto pero comprendió que no podía seguir con esto si yo amo a otra persona, el mismo fue a cancelar el compromiso soy libre hermana ¡libre!, con la única persona con la que me casare será con Haruhi Kurusugawa-. No podía estar más feliz por mi hermana.- además ya no te debes preocupar por la empresa porque mañana tomare la dirección de la empresa ese fue la condición que me dio papá para cancelar el compromiso

-me estás hablando enserio-. Me sentí tan emocionada.- tenemos que celebrar esto

-claro que lo haremos quede con Haruhi de ir a su casa hoy mismo, haremos una reunión de amigas-. Esto es lo que necesito para olvidar lo de hace un momento

-ara me pregunto quienes irán hermana-. Ella comprendió que esa información aún no se me había dado

-iremos tú, yo, mi novia…. Claro también estará su hermana menor Himeko, una amiga de Himeko y las amigas de la amiga de Himeko-. No comprendí muy bien todo lo que dijo pero me pareció una fabulosa idea.- en 2 horas te quiero arreglada para que vayamos

- entonces no se hable más 2 horas más este lista, si me permites quiero ir a descansar en mi cuarto-. Ella me abrazo por última vez y me fui a mi habitación estaba cansada y necesito guardar energías para ir a esa reunión de amigas

*****pov Natsuki*****

Llegamos con chikane a mi casa, como mai dijo la cena estaba lista. Luego de comer fuimos al living a hablar de lo que hemos hecho en este mes que no nos hemos visto, chikane se sentó en el sillón gran y yo me acosté a lo largo recargando mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras mai estaba sentada en un sillón individual con Mikoto en sus piernas y ambas abrazadas

-dime chikane-chan como te va estudiando derecho-. Chikane me acariciaba mi cabello y yo solo cerraba los ojos, no piensen mal yo y ella solo somos amigas

-muy bien Mai-chan, ustedes como van con su relación

-pues muy bien no es así Mikoto

-claro Mai, Mai es solo mía y yo soy solo suya….Mai, mai-. Yo y chikane nos reímos por el típico abrazo violador de senos que le hace Mikoto a Mai.- además esta marca lo demuestra-. Mikoto nos mostró un gran chupón en su cuello junto a otros dos más pequeños jajaja estalle en risas

-¡Mikoto!...no…no digas eso…-. Su cara estaba roja jajaja

-jajaja ya decía que los ruidos de ayer eran provenientes de sus piezas-. Chikane también se reía pero de una manera más refinada porque yo estaba carcajeándome

-pero que activa Mai-chan-. Después de varios minutos de risas, chikane nos pidió que la escuchemos.- chicas quería pedirle si me acompañan a un lugar hoy

-claro chikane-chan pero no a un bar porque mai me lo prohibió (¬¬)-. Chikane se rio un poco pero negó

-recuerdan a asentimos, es la chica que le gusta hace 2 meses a chikane.- bueno su hermana mayor Haruhi hará una "reunión de amigas" para celebras el inicio de su relación con una chica y Himeko me invito pero me gustaría que me acompañen

-no puedo creer lo tímida que te has vuelto chikane-. Yo me mofe mientras subí mis manos a su cara y le estire sus cachetes

-déjala Nat no vez que le cuesta este tema-. Le solté sus cachetes y cruce mis brazos, qué más da si la defensora de los pobres está aquí no puedo molestar a chikane.- claro que si iremos, claro que si no le molesta a Himeko

-no claro que no se lo comente y dijo que estaba bien, en una hora debemos estar ahí-. Todas asentimos

Hablamos unos 30 minutos más y luego Mai y Mikoto se fueron a arreglar mientras yo y chikane nos fuimos a mi habitación. Me duche en solo 15 minutos y Salí envuelta en una toalla mientras chikane estaba sentada refinadamente en mi cama, me quite la toalla y comencé a vestirme después de todo chikane me ha visto desnuda varias veces al igual que yo a ella pero no piensen mal nos conocemos desde los 5 años nuestras madres eran mejores amigas

-Nat-chan te has enamorado alguna vez-. Tenía puesto unos jeans negros y me faltaba ponerme la polera pero aun así me voltee a mirarla

-chikane sabes que jamás me he enamorado eso no se inventó para mí, tu más que nadie lo sabe-. Ella miro al techo pensativa

-lo se Nat pero me parece raro que a tus 21 años jamás te hayas enamorado de nadie, tu siempre tuviste a hombre y mujeres que morían por ti y tu no les dabas ni la hora-. Me puse una polera negra sin mangas y encima una camisa a cuadros blanca con negro y tenía puesto unos convers del mismo color

-yo también sé que es raro pero bueno es mejor así no sufro los llamado "problemas amorosos" no crees-. Me acerque a hacerle moroso ella sabe que me refiero a sus ataques de tartamudeos frente a Himeko o a su timidez de mirarla jajaja

-ya jajaja para Nat jajaja, llegaremos tarde vámonos mejor-. Me aleje y me rocié mi perfume

-tu ganas vamos a buscar a las chicas y nos vamos… espera en que iremos

-en mi auto sabes que las cuatro caímos en él y no alegues no iras en tu moto-. Porque kami que te hice pero tiene no las puedo llevar a todas en mi moto que más da esta vez la dejare ganar.

Las cuatro partimos en su porsche panamera negro, a la mansión Kurusugawa, iba manejando yo ya que chikane a mitad de camino se puso nerviosa y debimos parar y cambiar de piloto ninguna quería sufrir un accidente a causa de los nervios de chikane. Por ese contratiempo llegamos 15 minutos tarde, bueno por eso y porque casi arrollo a una anciana que ella apareció de la nada en el camino

-chicas por favor no hagan ninguna de sus locuras no quiero quedar mal con Himeko-. Como dice eso nosotras nunca hemos hecho locuras… a quien le miento tiene razón

-lo prometemos Chikane-chan-. Todas lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

-bueno vamos-. Golpeamos la puerta y salió el mayor domo él nos llevó al living donde estaba Himeko, una chica idéntica a ella solo que con el pelo oscuro y los ojos iguales a Himeko por conclusión ella era su hermana, también estaba otra chica tenía los ojos color rubí me parecieron conocidos pero no se dé donde

-Chikane-chan-. Himeko se le lanzo a los brazos a mi amiga, se abrazaron y se saludaron, luego de separarse chikane se dispuso a presentarnos

-hola Haruhi-. Saludo a la hermana mayor de Himeko.- traje a mis 3 amigas, ella es mi mejor amiga Natsuki Kuga-. Yo levante la mano para saludarlas.- ella es Mai tokiha y ella es su novia Mikoto Minagi

-un gusto chicas mi nombre es Haruhi Kurusugawa y ella es mi novia Mitzuki Fujino-. Yo quede un poco sorprendida ella debe ser la hermana mayor de Shizuru no creo que sea coincidencia que tenga el mismo apellido que Shizuru

-un gusto chicas-. Todas las saludamos Mikoto y mai se sentaron en un sillón para dos, chikane y Himeko en otro sillón para dos y yo me senté en el único que quedaba también era para dos pero no había nadie más me senté y luego sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado y al mirar vi que era ella.- ha y ella es mi hermana menor Shizuru Fujino

-un gusto lamento la demora está lavándome las manos-. Todas las saludaron menos yo que aún estaba sorprendida.- que coincidencia el encontrarte aquí Kuga-san

-¿se conocen?-. Su hermana lo pregunto un poco sorprendida

-si hermana vamos a la misma universidad al igual que Tokiha-san-. Todas las parejas porque ahora que me doy cuenta todas están en pareja claro menos yo y Shizuru.- quien diría que eras amiga de la novia de mi hermana

-no soy su amiga, mi amiga chikane es amiga de su hermana yo vine invitada por chikane-. No sé si esto es coincidencia o una mala pasada del destino pero quién lo diría…. Hoy la conozco, hoy llega mi mejor amiga, hoy chikane nos invita a una "reunión de amigas" que resultaron todas estar en pareja o en algo y justo ella debía estar aquí…. No, no es coincidencia es el destino que me quiere joder.

otra vez le digo gracias por sus review y otra cosita los errores ortograficos enserio lo lamento pero entiendan que soy humana por ende cometo errores... espero sea de su agrado este cap *O* y nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3 reunión de amigas

_hola chic s debo decirle **muchas gracias por sus reviews** me animan mucho a seguir la historia, espero les guste y si no pues... :c me lo dicen y no lo continuo..._

_les recuerdo que lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen sino que a sus respectivos creadores yo solo los uso para crear este fic..._

**_Capítulo 3 ("reunión de amigas")_**

*****pov Shizuru*****

Llegamos a la mansión de la novia de mi hermana, Haruhi es una persona agradable y conocí a su hermana menor Himeko que resulto también ser una persona agradable, estábamos hablando animadamente hasta que sentí el timbre pero me sentí nerviosa, pedí permiso para ir al baño, al entrar al baño mis manos tiritaban estaba ¿ansiosa? Que es lo que me sucede, me moje las manos y un poco la cara ya estando lista Salí del baño pero al llegar al living mi sorpresa fue enorme estaba Natsuki y su ¿novia?... ara pero si esa niña esta con Himeko animadamente hablando y hasta parecen una pareja de enamoradas. Me acerque al sillón donde se encontraba sentada Natsuki, al sentarme ella se volteo a mirarme y su cara de sorpresa fue épica.

-ha y ella es mi hermana menor Shizuru Fujino-. Todas me miraron mientras yo le sonreía a todas

-un gusto lamento la demora estaba lavándome las estaba sin habla, se ve tan Kawaii.- que coincidencia el encontrarte aquí Kuga-san-. No podía formular alguna respuesta

-¿se conocen?-. Mi hermana se sorprendió un poco pero no es para más si jamás le mencione a Natsuki pero con su noticia me olvide mencionarlo

-si hermana vamos a la misma universidad al igual que pareja feliz asintió.- quien diría que eras amiga de la novia de mi hermana-. Ella sacudió levemente su cabeza

-no soy su amiga, mi amiga chikane es amiga de su hermana yo vine invitada por chikane-. No pude evitar la sonrisa sincera que se escapo de mis labios, saber que no eran novias por parte de su boca fue la mejor noticia

-eso es cierto a mí me invito Himeko y yo le pedí si podría traer a mis amigas-. Mire a esa chica que hace unas horas era la persona que yo más envidiaba pero se ve que esta perdidamente enamorada de Himeko… ara pero si eso me deja el camino libre hacia Natsuki

-así es chikane-chan yo la invite-. Se abrazaron ambas ¿serán novias?, no lo sé pero más importante es que Natsuki está aquí y sin pareja

-les agradezco que hayan traído a Natsuki, ¿puedo llamarte así?-. Ella asintió.- tenía algo importante que decirle y se me escapo a la hora de salida

-¿algo importante?-. Que hermosa se ve con el ceño fruncido-. Que cosa es Shizuru...

-lo que sea lo hablaran después ahora tenemos que celebrar que al fin somos novias no es así Mitzu-chan-. Mi hermana se puso roja y beso a su ahora novia

La novia de mi hermana trajo mucho alcohol y todas tomábamos algunas no querían…cof…cof. Himeko…cof y chikane…cof… pero en este momento ellas son las más ebrias junto con Mai y mi hermana que se está ¿dirigiendo a las escaleras?

-Miko…to… tu sabias lo mucho que yo hip…te chica que parece más un gato asintió y ambas comenzaron a comerse a besos….ara.. Pero si no eran las únicas también chikane y Himeko estaban devorándose en el sillón (NA: el alcohol es malo) será mejor que le diga a mi hermana que me saque de aquí antes que yo también termine igual que las demás pero…y ¿mi hermana?... no la veo, creo que se debieron ir a la habitación junto a su novia…. Ara pero si se supone era una "reunión de amigas"

-son unas débiles con unos pocos tragos ya están ebrias y dando un espectáculo-. Mire a la proveniente de aquella voz y no era más que Natsuki con un vaso de vodka en su mano y sin ningún signo de estar ebria, y yo ya estoy un poco mareada

-ara pero que resistente es Natsuki-. Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón y yo solo la seguí.- has de beber seguido, ne?

-solía hacerlo hasta hace unos días pero tengo prohibido beber, aunque quien me lo prohibió esta ebria y casi teniendo sexo en el sillón de esta casa-. Lo dijo apuntando a Mai que estaba ya sin su polera al igual que Mikoto

-al parecer somos las únicas que aún están cuerdas-. Me puse a su lado mientras ella mantenía su mirada en las estrellas

-habla solo por mí porque tú ya estas mareada se nota en tu caminar-. ¿Ara? Y yo pensé que no se notaba

-ara no sabía que Natsuki era tan observadora-. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a las estrellas y susurro "okasan".- Natsuki me preguntaba si…

*****pov Natsuki*****

Mirar las estrellas me recuerda a mi madre ella siempre me contaba historias sobre las constelaciones, no es que se haya muerto ni nada por el estilo pero hace 1 año que no la veo, desde que tuve que venirme a Tokio y ella se quedó en Osaka junto a mi hermana alyssa y…..

-Nat-chan…hip…ya vámonos…hip…Mikoto está muy ebria-. ¡Ja! ¿Y tú?... mejor no discuto mi integridad física está en juego (T-T)

-ok vamos pero anda a despegar a chikane de Himeko-. Ella se fue tambaleándose mientras Shizuru me miraba un poco molesta

-¿es muy necesario que te vayas?

-claro que sí, si las dejo solas pueden tener un accidente o peor terminasr en un prostíbulo y trabajando gratis de bailarinas-. Ella me miro incrédula pero lo digo porque las he sacado de ahí 2 veces ya

-ara entonces nos vemos mañana Natsuki y no olvides llegar a tiempo, aunque sería mejor para mi que llegues tarde …. Así te puedo castigar-. Me miro con mucho deseo no sé si es por el efecto del alcohol o por otra cosa, como sea me despedí y me lleve a chikane en los hombros como costal de papas ya que gritaba como loca

-Himeko no me dejes….hip…. yo me quiero quedar contigo prince…..hip… princesa-. Porque no simplemente se queda quieta y me facilita el trabajo

-oye "príncipe" donde está tu bello corcel-. Ella me dio las llaves de su auto y las 4 nos subimos y partimos directo a casa

Llegamos la casa, Mikoto y Mai subieron las escaleras entre beso y beso, muy fogosos debo mencionar y yo subí a chikane en brazos a su habitación la cual está lista para cuando llegue a nuestra casa, la casa que compartimos yo, mai y Mikoto es una casa más o menos grande, la compramos las 4 a medias, no entienden nada no es así aghh les explicare un poco.

Yo conozco a chikane desde los 6 años desde esa edad somos las mejores amigas ella proviene de una familia con mucho dinero los himemiya la familia más poderosa de Osaka ademas de algunas empresas por todo japon y yo solo era la hija de la científica más reconocida de Osaka e incluso de otras ciudades de Japón Saeko Kuga, por ese motivo yo y chikane siempre estuvimos unidas ya que nuestros padres no estaban siempre con nosotros, cuando cumplimos ambas 7 años nació mi hermana menor alyssa ella es mi ángel siempre la he cuidado pero en estos momentos esta con mi madre y no conmigo solo tiene 14 años es una bebe debería estar cuidándola de los estúpidos que quieran algo con ella y…. me Salí un poco….cof…cof.. Em a los 16 años conocí a Mai y a Mikoto y nosotras 4 éramos inseparables todo en ese momento estaba bien pero chikane conoció a Himeko Kurusugawa y ese fue el termino de todo, no lo digo por estar celosa la familia de chikane no aceptaba que su hija este enamorada de una mujer sea quien sea si era mujer ya les molestaba y por ende la echaron de casa…. Vivo conmigo y mi familia 2 años hasta que decidimos venir a Tokio las 4 y compramos una casa a muy duras penas ya que no queríamos dinero de nuestros padres esta inversión debía correr por nuestra cuenta, yo y Mai estudiamos en Fukka, chikane estudia en Todai leyes y Mikoto va a un instituto aun.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

7:40 am

-Natsuki si no te levantas llegaras tarde-. Porque esa molesta voz debe levantarme todos los días.- el desayuno está listo, chikane ya se fue, yo y Mikoto ya nos vamos…. ¡apresúrate Nat!-. ¿Qué me apresure? Ja que se apresuren sus nalgas de mi cama no me levanto, aunque creo que olvido algo

-mm…. ¿Qué hora serán?-. Mire la hora en mi celular y recién eran las 7:42 es muy temprano mejor dormiré un poco más (NA: creo que Natsuki olvido su trato)

Kyaaa por un demonio esa fujino es capaz de obligarme a besarle los pies si llego tarde, me bañe y vestí a la velocidad de la luz, me puse el casco y prácticamente volé en mi hermosa ducati ella nunca me falla, llegue a las 7:57 y no es por exagerar pero todos me veían como diciendo "qué clase de alienígena te trajo temprano" no me considero popular pero maldita sea me están mirando demasiado además esa fujino está en la puerta con reloj en mano, esta….. Quiere que pierda

-buenos días Shizuru-. Ella miro la hora y bufo por lo bajo.- ¿sorprendida?

-ara pero si Natsuki ha llegado a tiempo, es un buen comienzo-. Yo le sonreí me encanta ganar y esta no será la excepción no perderé

-deberías acostumbrarte porque levantarme temprano no es complicado para mí-. Esta vez sí exagere aun no regulo muy bien mi respiración con todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a tiempo

-pero si Natsuki se ve muy agitada debió correr demasiado-. Creo que no soy la única observadora aquí

-puede ser, ahora si me disculpa fujino-san debo ir a mi clase-. Camine un poco y cuando estaba a su lado me acerque a su oído.- no quiero llegar tarde podrían….castigarme-. Camine hasta mi sala con una sonrisa triunfadora hasta que sentí mi celular sonar, mire la pantalla y era un número desconocido

-hola-. Nadie respondía pero sentí como alguien respiraba.- no me gustan las bromas si se va a molestar en llamarme debería por lo menos responder el hola

-hola Nat-kun-. Esa voz…. Es imposible ella…

-Ni…. Nina-chan…..

***** Pov Shizuru*****

Tenía la esperanza de que llegue tarde y poder ganar este trato pero cuando solo faltaban 2 minutos para la hora de entrada apareció moviendo su larga cabellera de un lado a otro no puedo negar que me quede idiotizada mirándola. Luego de que me susurro en el odio comprendí que esto no iba a terminar muy bien pero yo Shizuru fujino jamás me he dejado perder por nadie seguiré esto hasta el final aunque al final pueda salir herida

-oye Bubuzuke debemos ir a la clase-. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Haruka me hablo/grito y logro sacarme de ese mundo en que Natsuki me dejo metida.- apúrate Shizuru

Iba atrás de Haruka mientras saludaba en el camino a cuanta persona se me acercaba a saludarme, llegamos a la sala con Haruka y el profesor comenzó con su clase al principio me costó un poco prestar atención pero luego ya pude concentrarme, aunque solo quería que terminara las clases lo más rápido posible para hablar con Natsuki en la salida

Habían finalizado las clases y estaba esperando a Natsuki tenía pensado…ara porque razón quiero hablarle, se supone que deberá estar de camino a mi casa y no aquí esperándola desde ya 10 minuto, al fin la vi salir de la universidad venia apurada, paso por mi lado sin ni siquiera detener su paso

-Natsuki espera-. Le tome la mano para que se detenga.- necesito…yo…Natsuki necesito….

-Shizuru no puedo ahora, estoy ocupada mañana me dices ¿sí?-. Ella se soltó y sin esperar respuesta se subió a su moto y se fue a toda velocidad….ara ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

_el siguiente capitulo lo subiré los mas rápido que pueda...ha y recuerden que si hay errores ortográficos o algunos dedasos es porque cometo errores al igual que los demás humanos_

_daniela mode off_


	4. Chapter 4 misterios

_Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios me han inspirado a continuar con la historia y traerles el capítulo lo más pronto posible, debido a algunas peticiones he agregado a 2 personajes más…. Pero ya no pondré a más 77… bueno espero les guste_

_Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños…yo…yo solo los pedí prestado_s

**Capítulo 4 (misterios)**

*****pov Natsuki*****

No puede ser en una semana volverá, ¿hablar? De que quiere hablar ya se dijo todo hace un año, que fue lo que la hizo volver se supone que no volvería hasta…

-Nat-chan, que es lo que sucede, llegaste como si hubieras visto a un fantasma-. Sera que ya habrá llegado el momento de….- ¡NAT! Te estoy hablando-. En qué momento entro a mi cuarto

-ya Mai que no ves que algún día me dejaras sorda-. Debo hablar esto con mi madre o con…- Mai conseguiste lo que te pedí

-sí, aunque no se para que necesitas su número-. Solo una persona aparte de mi madre me dará una respuesta.- tu sabes que no le gusta que la molesten cuando está "trabajando"-. Que se joda la necesito en este momento

-que va Mai, sabes que para mí esta disponible al horario quese-. por algo somos familia.- dile a chikane que pronto volverá su mayor tortura jajaja

-Nat-chan eres mala, pobre de chikane…. Solo espero que no pase lo mismo de hace 5 meses-. Jajaja como olvidar ese "trágico" viaje a kyoto.- espera un segundo…. Nunca me dijiste para que querías su número, siempre la llamas cuando es una emergencia de vida o muerte, será que… ¿Saeko-san viene de visi…

-¡NO!….-. Le tape la boca antes de que termine.- cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes combinar **Saeko + visita** en una misma oración…. Se puede cumplir, por favor kami que eso no pase-. Lo dije casi rezando

-Nat es tu madre ya es hora de que la vayas a ver ha pasado 1 año no puedes seguir molesta-. Claro porque no te paso a ti.- además tu sabes que es lo mejor

-Mai yo decidiré que hacer aún me quedan 2 meses más antes de que mi madre vuelva por la respuesta, ahora solo debo averiguar algo-. Me miro haciendo puchero.- y tú no puedes saberlo, al menos por ahora no

-mou Nat no seas cruel, cuéntame-. La saque de mi habitación y le cerré la puerta en la cara, me senté en mi cama, tome mi celular y marque aquel número que solo uso en una emergencia como dice mai

-…..-. Oh vamos debes contestar, un pitido…. Dos pitido y…- Hola...

-ha pasado tiempo Nat-kun…. ¿Qué sucede?-. Esa voz como no reconocerla

-es importante-. Sentí como se cerraba una puerta al otro lado del teléfono, eso quiere decir que sea lo que estaba haciendo lo dejo de lado tal como le dije a Mai, para mí siempre está disponible

*****pov Shizuru*****

Que es lo que le sucedía a Natsuki hoy me dejo desconcertada, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y ni siquiera me miro solo fue un frio _"Shizuru no puedo ahora, estoy ocupada mañana me dices ¿sí?"_, ara me sentí por primera vez en mi vida ignorada y por alguien que conocí hace 2 días

-hermana quiero hablar contigo senté educadamente en mi cama y le indique a mi hermana que podía sentarse.-Shizuru tu sabes que entre tú y yo no hay secretos ¿cierto?-. Yo asentí.- también sabes que yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano

-ara Mitzu-chan desde cuando hablas con rodeos -. quería preguntarme de algo.- si quieres saber algo de mí solo debes preguntármelo

-Shizuru te gusta esa chica…em… como se llamaba nayuki…no em… nachuki no tampoco era así-. No pude evitar reírme

-queras decir Natsuki-. Ella asintió.- ¿gustarme a mí? Solo la conozco hace 2 días no crees que es imposible-. Ella negó y se acercó más a mí

-no digas eso hermana a mí me basto 5 segundo para enamorarme de Haruhi-. Me acerque a ella y pudo notar que es lo que me incomodaba.- yo se lo enamoradiza que eres hermana y sé que has sufrido mucho por eso Shizu-chan pero si esta persona es la indicada no la dejes ir

-ara hermana pero me hablas como si a ella la estuviera perdiendo-. Ella solo se rio.- aun así gracias por el consejo hermana pero yo no te he dicho que me gusta Natsuki, que recuerde jamás dije que si

-no es necesario que me lo digas puedo verlo en tus ojos-. Se me abalanzo a hacerme cosquillas.- dime que si te gusta… anda dime

-para jajaja para Mitzu-chan…. Ya detente-. No se detenía y ya no podía articular palabra.- ya… jajaja… tu ganas…..me gusta

-lo sabía-. Se separó de mí y se acostó a mi lado.- esta vez te ayudare y harás las cosas bien-. ¿Ayudarme?

-ara no sabía que era tan inexperta en este tema al punto de que mi hermana me ayude-. Ambas mirábamos el techo de mi habitación

-no me refiero a eso, te ayudare a que se acerquen-. Ara esto es interesante.- este sábado iremos a acampar Haruhi, yo, Himeko, chikane y obvio sus amigas, te apuntas hermana

-ara este sábado tendré una oportunidad-. Mi hermana me abrazo y puso mi cabeza en su pecho.- gracias por todo Mitzu-chan-. Me siento cansada, una siesta no me vendría mal

-duerme Shizu-chan-. Sentí esas palabras y caí rendida ante el cansancio

*****pov Natsuki*****

-que es lo que pasa Nat-kun-. Respire profundo solo recordar esto me molesta y me entristece.- ¿Quién te hizo algo?

-nadie me ha hecho nada-. Rayos como se lo digo sin que note como me siento.- Shizuma…. Volverá ella…

-¿Nina? Que te ha dicho…..-. Debo respirar tranquilamente.- Nat responde que fue lo que te dijo

-en una semana, exactamente el martes vendrá a Tokio para hablar conmigo-. Sentí como bufo molesta.- Shizuma ¿no has logrado nada aun?

- lo lamento Nat-kun pero aún no he podido solucionarlo, he intentado y sé que me he demorado-. Ya ha pasado un año.- pero lo lograre dame un mes más y si no puedo no te preocupes que nos vamos a américa

-¿américa? No se hablar español, apenas puedo con el inglés…. Shizuma no te preocupes que si no se puede arreglar solo se deberá hacer lo que se dictó…

-Nat, quiero que seas feliz eres mi prima y te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve no permitiré que seas infeliz no mientras yo Shizuma Hanazono esté viva

-lo sé, pero no te quiero meter en problemas entiende que si se enteran los Wong que tu estas investigándolos te podrían hacer cualquier cosa, por favor Shizuma no hagas tantas locuras

-Nat soy mayor que tú por 4 años, yo soy la que se debe preocupar por ti no tú por mí, te prometí cuidarte desde que tu padre murió y eso lo cumpliré-. No me gusta que Shizuma tenga que cargar con esa promesa

-¿Cómo esta Nagisa-chan?-. Sentí su risa y fue muy maquiavélicamente

-está bien, hace un momento estábamos poniendo a prueba el embarazo natural-. Es una pervertida

-tienes entendido que entre dos mujeres no se puede no es así-. Otra vez su risa (¬¬)

-lo sé pero es divertido intentarlo, después de todo en 1 mes nos casaremos y espero que mi madrina de bodas pueda viajar a Kyoto a presenciar el día en que me amarrare a una mujer…. Puedes creerlo solo una

-jajaja nunca cambias Shizuma, bueno te dejo espero logres algo, te quiero y deja a Nagisa descansar jajaja adiós

-adiós Nat-kun…el jueves iré a visitarte-. No alcance ni a protestar ya que corto

Bueno ya me siento mejor Shizuma es como mi hermana mayor me dio las fuerzas que necesito para enfrentar lo que se viene y la próxima llegada de Nina no me da buena espina… ¿no entienden? Bueno les explicare un poco… a Nina la conozco desde que tengo uso de memoria ella tiene 1 año menos que yo, siempre nos criaron juntas, no había día en mi niñez que no la pasaba con ella…. Nunca sentí la misma amistad que sentí con chikane, Nina ella fue a la primera mujer que bese, cuando tenía 17 años y ella 16, fuimos novias cuando yo tenía 18 y ella 17 por dos años hasta que todo termino por un hecho que fue muy injusto para ambas, ella me amaba y yo…. yo la quería mucho _(*creo*)_ resulta que nosotras a los 3 años de edad fuimos comprometidas por un pacto que hizo mi padre y el padre de Nina el cual no se puede romper…. Quizás piensan _"si se amaban por que se separaron"_ pues ella me mintió porque a diferencia de mi ella sabía toda la verdad desde los 15 años ¿y yo?, a mí que me lleve el diablo ¿no?, claro a la bruta de Natsuki no le digamos nada… fue mucha la mentira, es que me mintió durante 4 años que le costaba decirme.

No pude con todo eso, pelee con mi madre ya que ella no me defendió, es decir, ella pudo convencer a mi padre de que no lo haga pero ¡no lo hizo! , me separe de Nina y me vine a Tokio con mis amigas, mi prima Shizuma "trabaja" para los Wong con el fin de conseguir ese tratado que existe que solo los Wong tienen, sin ese maldito papel no se puede anular y según decía en la copia _**" A la edad de 21 años de mi hija Nina, ella será desposada por Natsuki Kuga y los Bienes obtenido por ambas familias pasaran en manos de ellas dos"….**_diablos no quiero dinero, yo no me casare con una vil mentirosa además tengo el derecho de elegir a quien desposar aunque no es que tenga pensado casarme de todas manera pero es mi vida no la de los demás….. Bueno mucha información confórmense con eso

-Nat-chan ¿estás bien? Hace 15 minutos que estás hablando sola-. En qué momento entro Chikane a mi habitación, como olvide ponerle pestillo (¬¬).- de verdad lo de Nina te puso mal

-que quieres que te diga Chikane, no me esperaba que llegue antes de la fecha para hablar-. Ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó mientras yo estaba boca abajo mirando al piso

-todo estará bien, tienes mi apoyo y el de todas además la loca de tu prima te protege, de lejos pero te protege-. Ups creo que Mai no le ha dicho aun.- todo saldrá bien amiga

-lo sé chikane, sé que Shizuma hará hasta lo imposible para que se solucione-. Ella me sonrió.- aunque debo decirte algo que quizás no te guste mucho, hable hoy con Shizuma y piensa venir a Tokio el jueves de la próxima semana

-¡QUE! Nat-kun no me hagas esto-. Me abrazo apretando mi cuerpecito.- por favor Nat… me va a violar

-chikane recuerda que cuando es bajo voluntad ya no se considera violación-. Ella me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.- además no alcanzo a violarte te rescate antes

-bueno eso es verdad me salvaste-. Al fin libertad ya me soltó.- que haría sin ti Nat-chan

-oh vamos dejen su lesbianismo para otro momento-. ¿Nao?.- hey tu cachorra ¿quién fue la que te doméstico?, hace 3 días que no nos vamos de fiesta

-Nao-san no deberías entrar por las ventana hasta donde yo sé por algo se hicieron las puerta no creo que sean de adorno -. Bueno no es un secreto para nadie que chikane odia a Nao.- a otra cosa Natsuki no saldrá a ningún lado hoy

-oye tu himemiya le estoy hablando a Natsuki no a ti-. Chikane se levantó elegantemente de la cama y miraba a Nao con una mirada que decía claramente _**"te matare" **_

-ya araña basta-. Le tome el brazo a chikane antes de que logre llegar precisamente a la cara de Nao.- o siento araña pero no iré a ningún lado

-que va cachorra no me digas que la himemiya te manda, que bajo has caído pero bueno si tu no quieres ir será… adiós Natsuki-. Salto por la ventana y se fue… rayos hoy podía ser un buen día para irse de fiesta, pero mañana tengo universidad y debo llegar a tiempo

-como la odio, Nat no deberías tener ese tipo de amigas-. Me senté en mi cama y asentí levemente con la cabeza.- casi se me olvidaba este sábado iremos a acampar

-no estoy de humor para ir a acampar chikane-. Ella me lanzo un cojín.- es enserio

-te serviría para relajarse iremos las misma de ayer-. ¿Las misma de ayer?, incluyendo a Shizuru…mm… no creo que sea una buena idea.- míralo por el lado positivo, estarás entre la naturaleza y cuando veas a Nina estarás totalmente relajada

-tienes razón quizás sea buena idea pero…-. Ella me hizo pucherito y aghh sabe que no me gusta esa cara.- está bien tu ganas iré

-ya verás que la pasaremos bien-. Si como digas.- bueno te dejo estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir a la universidad y obvio ver a Himeko (*O*)

Al Salir chikane de mi cuarto todo quedo en silencio, estaba pensando solo en una cosa, que hare con mi compromiso con Nina, porque mi padre hizo algo como eso es que no hay otras maneras de unir a dos familias…. a mi padre lo veía solo 9 veces al año y me perjudica de esta manera mi vida, además como reaccionare al ver a Nina otra vez hace 1 año que no la veo, estará igual de hermosa, seguirá siendo refinada toda una dama, seguirá…. Rayos no debo pensar así de ella lo que debería recordar es como me mintió eso debo recordar… yo por Nina Wong solo siento… rabia

_Espero sus comentarios y como siempre perdón por los errores ortográficos o dedazos :D… nada más que decirles_

_Daniela mode off_


	5. Chapter 5 un sábado de campamento

y estoy de vuelta (*O*)/, lamento la demora tuve una especie de bloqueo mental pero como recompensa este capitulo me quedo mas largo que los demas (por un poco 77) jeje bueno queria agradecerles a todos los que se han molestado en leer mi historia enserio que me dan animos para continuar esta historia que aun me pregunto en que momento se me ocurrio

Capítulo 5 (un sábado de campamento)

*****pov Shizuru*****

Han pasado 3 días desde que mi hermana me comento que iríamos a acampar, han sido los 3 días más aburridos de mi vida, no he hablado con Natsuki, la veo en las mañana llegar temprano pero no me dirige la palabra solo dice _**"ya llegue"**_ y sigue caminando como si yo no fuera nada, la he esperado después de la universidad pero ni siquiera me mira y se va directo a su moto, ¿Por qué razón me estaría evitando?, hoy quise preguntarle si iría a acampar pero no la vi en todo el día Haruka me comento que llego 20 minutos antes de entrar.

Y aquí estoy tirada en mi cama sin saber si Natsuki ira o no a acampar, Himeko me dijo que chikane llevaría a sus 3 amigas, no se los comente Pero yo y Himeko nos hemos hecho amigas debido a que después de la universidad mi hermana me lleva todos los días a casa de su novia y por ende para no interrumpir su tiempo de "darse cariño" yo y Himeko vamos a la terraza a compartir una taza de té y hablar, me ha contado un sinfín de cosas y me di cuenta que tenemos varias cosas en común, ella me conto como conoció a chikane apenas entro a estudiar derecho en la universidad de Todai, me pareció hermosa la historia, aunque no son novias se han besado varias veces pero me dijo que ni ella ni chikane le han puesto nombre a lo que son, solo espero que en el campamento le vaya bien

-oye Shizuru tienes todo listo para mañaña,recuerda que sera un gran día... queridísima hermana interrumpió mis pensamientos

-hace ya 1 hora-. Ella me hizo un puchero, sé que es lo que quiere.- no has decidido que llevar-. Ella negó.- vamos que te ayudare

-eres la mejor Shizu-chan.- nos fuimos a su cuarto y luego de 30 minutos arreglando su mochila teníamos todo listo.- espero que la pasemos bien

-claro que si todas irán con la persona que quieren-. Todas menos yo o al menos no que me quiera.- además Haruhi solo llevara 4 carpas en donde solo caben 2 personas

-¿enserio? Y cuáles son esas parejas que supongo ya están designadas, no es así sonrió y saco un papelito de no sé donde

-claro que si queridísima hermana, las parejas son: 1-yo y mi novia obvio-. Puso los ojos de corazones y una sonrisa pervertida.- 2- Himeko y chikane, 3- Mai y Mikoto y por ultimo tú y Natsuki

- ara pero ¿Natsuki está de acuerdo?-. Ella negó.- y si se niega a dormir conmigo

-es simple duerme a la intemperie, Haruhi dijo que no lleven carpa ya que ella las llevaría así que no te preocupes tu hermana lo tiene todo controlado jojojo -. A veces mi hermana me asusta pero debo aceptar que es astuta.- bueno ya es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse a las 8, hasta mañana Shizu-chan

- hasta mañana-. Me fui a mi cuarto, me metí en mi cama y cerré los ojos con la pura ilusión de que sea mañana y poder estar con ella, ara hasta mis pensamientos me sorprenden

*****pov Natsuki*****

Bueno ya tengo todo listo para mañana no me hace mucha ilusión ir pero después una llamada de Shizuma…

_*Flash back*_

_-pero es que no quiero ir además como es que supiste que iría de campamento-. Ella se rio, pero creo que la pregunta esta demás.- ¿Mai?_

_-Natsuki creo que te has puesto algo lenta-. Con un demonio esa bruja tenía que irse de bocona con Shizuma.- pero tienes que ir, Mai me comento que irá la presidenta jujuju _

_-y eso que tiene que ver_

_-me sorprende que me lo hayas ocultado-. Rayos que fue lo que le dijo Mai.- siempre me has contado todo Nat-kun pero si estas asustada ya que quizás es algo serio, debes… ¡debes huir de ellas solo te quieren amarrar!_

_-¡SHIZUMA! No le digas esas cosas a Nat-kun-. De que me están hablando ahora… esperen esa es la voz de Nagisa_

_-hola Nagisa-chan_

_-hola Nat-kun, no le hagas caso a tu prima tú debes luchar por esa chica-. Que fue lo que les dijo mai T-T.- y sobre todo debes darle la razón y no discutirle nada_

_-no sé de qué me están hablando, Nagisa pásale el celular a Shizuma-. Ella dijo que si y pude sentir la voz de mi prima.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la loca de Mai_

_-me dijo que te había notado extraña y que a veces decías "maldita fujino" o "que insistente es la presidenta" y cosas así, ella me comento que quizás te gustaba _

_-no me gusta Shizuma, solo….yo y ella tenemos un trato para que no me castiguen por los citatorios a los cuales no fui del consejo estudiantil pero yo no siento nada por Shizuru_

_-¿Shizuru? Las llamas por su nombre porque será, tú sabes que ese trato es más íntimo jujuju_

_-¡SHIZUMA!, no pienses esas cosas y te he dicho que no le creas a la loca de Mai-. A mi gustarme a la presidenta JA! Están locas_

_-bueno como digas pero debes ir a acampar, debes relajarte recuerda que en 3 días veras a Nina y debes estar relajada-. Porque todos deben recordarme que ella volverá.- no será que vuelvan esos sentimientos antiguos_

_-no me hagas reír Shizuma, sabes ya me aburrí de esta conversación pero ganaste iré a esa estúpida acampada_

_-sabía que irías, adiós Nat-kun que te vaya bien con *Shi-zu-ru*-. Porque deben usar ese tono sensual _

_*fin del flash back*_

Y aquí estoy lista ya subida en el auto esperando a que chikane se decida en que llevar puesto, ya que cuando se trata de Himeko se cambia de ropa mínimo 5 veces para finalmente ponerse la primera teñida que se puso

-¡chikane si no mueves tú trasero hacia el auto te dejamos aquí!-. Ella solo se asomó por la ventana y dijo que ya bajaba.- tienes 1 minuto para bajar

-Nat-chan porque tan apurada, tantos deseos tienes de verte con Shizuru-. Maldita Mai, déjame en paz.- no deberías ser tan gruñona o ella puede...

-vuelve a decir una estupidez más y te juro Tokiha que te mando al infierno-. Ella se abrazó a Mikoto, sentí una puerta cerrarse y vi a chikane lista.- al fin, supongo que procuraste ponerte buena lencería-. Ella palideció

-rayos lo olvide, espérenme unos minutos y…-. Muy tarde ya puse los seguros y encendí el auto.- Nat por favor me cambio y salgo

-ya partimos chikane, no nos detendremos-. Nadie más hablo en todo el camino hasta que llegamos y vi a las 2 hermanas Kurusugawa y las 2 fujino esperándonos en la entrada

-¡CHIKANE-CHAN!-. Luego de un gran abrazo por parte de ellas y un saludo entre todas, estábamos lista para partir, había dos autos uno el de chikane conducido por Haruhi en el cual estaba: yo, chikane, Himeko y en el otro auto conducido por Mitzuki estaban: Shizuru, Mai y Mikoto.

Al llegar me baje del auto para contemplar la belleza de paisajes que estaban a la vista, era sencillamente perfecto el cielo azul lleno de nubes, el pasto verde, un lago hermoso… un buen lugar para relajarse incluso vi dos árboles frente al lago que servirán para poner mi hamaca

-bueno chicas antes de comer-. Mikoto abrió muchos los ojos cuando Mitzuki menciono comida.- o ir a tomar un rico baño en el lago, tenemos que armar las carpas

-bueno denme la mía y ya la armare-. Me acerque a la hermana de Shizuru pero ella negó

-un momento Natsuki primero les diré el orden de las parejas-. ¿Dormir en parejas? Debe ser una broma.- obvia que en una iremos yo y mi hermosa Haruhi, en otra irán Mai y Mikoto-. Todas están felices con su respectiva pareja, por favor kami que me toque con chikane.- en otra carpa irán chikane-. Y yo por favor kami si existes que le toque conmigo.- y Himeko

_**pensamientos de chikane**_

_¿Qué? Con…Himeko…yo… no poder resistirme ya no podre más, me he aguantado las ganas de besarla si la tengo en mi carpa no seré capaz de mantenerme firme.. Si esto sucede yo… _

_**pensamientos de Himeko**_

_¡SI! Dormiré en la misma carpa que chikane, sentirla cerca poder abrazarla al dormir y sentirme protegida por ella, ya quiero que sea de noche_

-no estés de broma, eso quiere decir que yo dormiré con…-. Shizuru estaba a mi lado mirando hacia el lago.- qué más da, vamos a armar las carpas

Todas fueron a armar las carpas donde más les gusto ponerlas tampoco era necesario que estén cercanas además no quiero tener que escuchar los ruidos sexuales provenientes de las demás carpas así que lleve a Shizuru lo más lejos de ellas pero no porque quiera protegerla solo no quiero escuchar sus ruidos/gemidos

-ara si Natsuki quería estar sola conmigo debía habérmelo dicho fufufu-. Ho vamos no puede ser así

-no creas cosas que no son, solo no quiero escuchar como las otras tienen relaciones a mi alrededor-. No puedo negar que me sorprendió ver a Shizuru con las mejillas teñidas de un tenue rojo.- no creo que pienses que ellas no harán nada

-ara bueno si Natsuki quiere podríamos hacer más ruidos que ellas no crees fufufu-. Se me está entregando en bandeja

-lo siento pero paso, estoy concentrada en otras cosas…

*****pov Shizuru*****

Jamás me han rechazado porque ella debe hacerlo, está bien que haya sido de broma pero yo lo estaba diciendo con un poco de verdad me duele su rechazo, como es que no se da cuenta.

Fuimos al lago y Natsuki tenía razón prácticamente todas estaban con su respectiva "pareja" no debo negar que sentí envidia por ellas. Mai y Mikoto estaban riendo abrazadas dentro de un flotador negro en forma de rueda, mi hermana y Haruhi estaban besándose y se abrazaban sentadas en la orilla, chikane y Himeko se lanzaban agua y reían mientras se miraban con mucho amor/cariño y yo… pues yo estoy con una pelota en mis manos moviéndola de un lado a otro ya que a diferencia de ellas yo no estoy con nadie

-oye te parece si jugamos-. ¿Esa voz? ¿Natsuki?- hey Shizuru te estoy hablando

-ara claro que si Natsuki-. Le lance la pelota y comenzamos a jugar tirando de ella de un lado a otro, estaba pasándola increíble hasta que sentí unos gritos

-cuidado Shizu-chan-. ¿Mi hermana?

-Presidenta muévase-. ¿Mai?

-¡Shizuru!-. Nats…. Auch sentí que algo me dio directo en mi cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro

*****pov Natsuki*****

Como fue tan despistada, la pelota le dio directo e la cabeza en que estaba pensando que no noto como la pelota venia directo hacia ella. La sacamos del agua y la acostamos en el pasto, yo la comencé a mover para que despierte

-Nat-chan no la muevas así puede ser peor-. Mai no estoy para sermones puede ser grave

-Natsuki mi hermana estará bien, dejémosla descansar-. Aghh que hagan lo que les venga en gana, la tome en brazos

-la llevare a mi carpa-. Me la lleve y la recosté. Fui donde las chicas para pasar lo que quedaba de tarde.

Ya era de noche y todas se fueron a sus respectivas carpas y yo las imite yendo a la mía, al entrar la vi aun dormida no pude evitar quedar mirándola se ve tan frágil, tan…

-Natsuki ve algo que le gusta fufufu-. Con un demonio esta mujer es una bruja

_*en otra carpa (mai y Mikoto)*_

-Mai estoy cansadísima pero me divertí mucho-._"Que día mas agotador, pero el ramen de mai estaba delicioso jum jum"_

-De verdad estas cansada Mikoto, yo tenía pensado hacer algo más… entretenido-._"Mikoto di que sí cierta parte de mi cuerpo solicita tus servicios"_

-¿enserio?... ¿Qué podrá ser?, Mai sabe que para sus necesidades me sobra energía-._" Me mira con tanto deseo, Amo sentirme deseada por Mai"_

Ambas comenzaron besarse con mucha pasión mientras se acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra mientras poco a poco las estorbosas ropas iban desapareciendo….

_*en otra carpa (Haruhi y Mitzuki)_

-vamos, Mitzu no pares… SI-. Eso era lo único que provenía de esa carpa, solo se veían dos cuerpos unidos, llenos de sudor y respiración bastantes agitados por parte de las dos amantes

-ya casi Haruhi, resiste-. Y hasta que al fin sucedió lo que debía pasar, la bota que traía puesta Haruhi salió al fin de su pie.- amor te he dicho miles de veces que no te pongas esas botas, cuestan un mundo sacarlas

-gomene Mitzu-chan pero me gustan mucho

_*y en… si ya saben el resto 77 (chikane y Himeko)_

-bueno Himeko, yo dormiré…en este lado y tú en el otro-._"No puedo evitar sentir este nerviosismo pero la tengo en mi carpa, por kami esta solo a unos centímetros _

-Chikane a mí me gustaría dormir junto contigo_-."QUE! como me pide eso, si dormimos cerca yo sé que… no podre aguantarme tanta tentación"_

-Si es lo que tú quieres Himeko, solo te pido que no te me acerques mucho-._"Porque chikane no quiere que este cerca de ella T-T"_

-Claro chikane-chan_-."Lo siento Himeko pero es por tu bien no quiero quitarte tu inocencia si tu no quieres, porque sé que si te tengo cerca seré capaz de cualquier cosa y no es muy casto que digamos"_

Ambas se metieron cada una en su sleeping, dándose la espalda. Una se sentía una tonta al rechazar tal propuesta pero era por el bien de su acompañante, y la otra se reprendía el haber sido tan osada al decir esas cosas pero que por dentro lo que más quería era dormir junto a su amada

_*volviendo con Natsuki y Shizuru*_

*****pov Shizuru*****

Había despertado hace unos minutos no recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió, lo último que recuerdo fue la voz de Natsuki y un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

Estaba meditando sobre las posibles causas que me llevaron a dormir prácticamente toda la tarde, ya que por el frio ha de ser de noche, sentí como alguien entraba a la carpa y por ese perfume ha de ser Natsuki, pensé que se recostaría en su sleeping pero siento su mirada en mí

-Natsuki ve algo que le gusta fufufu-. Que sonrojo más hermoso, ella volteo la mirada

-nada en especial solo veía si estabas bien

-ara para que te preocupes me debió haber pasado algo, me pregunto ¿Qué me paso?

-no recuerdas nada Shizuru-. Yo negué.- estábamos jugando pelota y tú en un descuido no te percataste que la pelota iba directo a tu cabeza, pasó lo inevitable y te desmayaste

-espero que Natsuki no se haya propasado conmigo en ese tiempo fufufu

-¡Shizuru!-. Ara otro sonrojo no creo jamás aburrirme de verlos.- no te inventes cosas, yo no te he tocado

-mou Natsuki ha perdido una gran oportunidad fufufu

-sabes que….-. Iba a decir algo pero su celular sonó repentinamente, pensé que no había señal en este lugar.- un momento Shizuru

*****pov Natsuki*****

Mi celular sonó pero no era una precisamente una llamada normal en este lugar no hay señal lo verifique apenas llegue ya que quería llamar un taxi para largarme de aquí, esta es una llamada vía satelital y la única persona capaz de llegar a este punto de llamar es mi….madre

-que sucede, para que tenga el honor de tu llamada-. Mi tono fue de total sarcasmo y sentí como mi madre, digo saeko solo respiraba

-esa no es manera de saludar a quien te trajo al mundo Nat-chan-. Si y tampoco es la manera de comprometer a tu hija dándole la espalda y prácticamente vendiéndola

-estoy ocupada en este momento saeko, te pediría que seas breve-. Sé que noe s lo indicado hablarle así a mi madre pero entiéndanme no hizo nada para anular el compromiso

-solo quería saber cómo estabas, Nina-chan me comento que iría a visitarte-. Más encima me restriega el buen trato que tiene con esa

-pues estoy bien, lo normal no crees mi pregunta es ¿tu estas bien?... ¡Ja! Claro que debes estarlo ya se cumplirá lo que tanto anhelabas tú y mi padre no?

-ya Nat-chan es suficiente te estas comportando como una inmadura, debes entender porque se hizo esto y no comportarte como una niña

-¿qué quieres que entienda?... lo único que yo quiero es ser libre nada más, debo cortar….adiós saeko

-cuídate mucho hija

Apenas corte la llamada me tire encima de mi sleeping, no quería nada mas solo quiero olvidarme de todo y esperar que Shizuma arregle todo

-¿Natsuki estas bien? se debe llevar bien con Nina no debería odiarla y apoyarme a mi.-Natsuki no me está escuchando ¿Qué debería hacer? Fufufu-. Es mi madre debería estar de mi lado no del de los Wong y….

-kyaaa, ¡Shizuru!...quita tus labios de mi oreja-. Siento como una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo

-Nat-su-ki estaba muy distraída y no me tomaba atención debí usas medidas extremas fufufu

-no vuelvas a tocarme o no responderé de mis actos

-ara deberías saber que no me molestaría si intentas algo más….-. Sentí como susurro en mi odio "entretenido" porque no puede dejar de insinuarse así

-Shizuru déjate de juegos y te pido de la mejor forma que no te acerques demasiado a mí, nosotras no somos amigas y no debemos llegar a serlo jamás

-¿Por qué? No me digas que tu familia es de negocios negros o algo así

-no es eso Shizuru, pero yo no espero nada de ti y tu no esperes nada de mí, ahora te pediría te alejes de mí y duermas en tu lugar de la carpa

Luego de haber dicho esto Shizuru se dio la vuelta y dándome la espalda se durmió, es mejor dejarle las cosas claras yo no espero nada de ella y por ende no quiero nada de ella, su vida no debe involucrarse con la mía y mucho menos yo involucrarme en la de ella.

ya tengo adelantado el próximo capitulo así que si hay buenos reviews les pondre la conti mucho mas rapido de lo que creen ;D, bueno nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6 el arribo de los problemas

hola chicas! (si algún hombre Hola!), quería agradecerles por sus comentarios lo haría una por una pero aghh me da flojera :c pero aun así los agradezco, me demore lo se pero este cap es mas largo :D espero les guste y como saben si hay algún dedaso lo siento se me paso

como sabe los personajes no me pertenecen ._.

Capítulo 6 (el arribo de los problemas)

*****pov Shizuru*****

No puedo ocultarlo, mis ojos están llenos de ojeras todas ya se levantaron y empacan para irse pero yo… yo sigo en la misma posición de ayer dándole la espalda, ella salió hace alrededor de 20 minutos, me dolió no sabe cuánto me dolió su rechazo, ni siquiera amigas que clase de persona aleja a la gente de esa manera. Cuál es el misterio que ocultas Natsuki Kuga ¿sufriste por amor?, ¿no tienes buena relación con tus padres?, y esa llamada de ayer sé que no era una llamada común lo comprobé a que ni no hay señal y entonces ¿Qué fue esa llamada? O ¿de quién fue esa llamada?

Ara pero yo no soy alguien que se deja hacer daño así como así si ella me alejo es por algo y mínimo me merezco que me diga el porqué, o mejor aún ella quiere portarse a así con Shizuru Fujino y quedar bien pues se equivoca…. Yo hare que te arrepientas Kuga Natsuki.

-oye Shizu-chan ya nos estamos yendo ¿tienes todo listo?-. Menos mal que es mi hermana quien me habla, me voltee y me miro extrañada.- no te vez bien ¿Qué sucedió?

-nada Mitzu-chan solo no pude dormir eso es todo-. no se lo creyó mucho.- es enserio estoy bien, vamos tengo todo listo solo hay que desarmar esta carpa y listo ¿me ayudas one-chan?

-claro que si-. Salí de la carpa y pude sentir la mirada de Natsuki en mí por unos instantes, ya estábamos todas en los autos

***auto conducido por Mitzuki (Shizuru, mai y Mikoto)***

-Mai la pase muy bien, tenemos que repetirlo alguna vez-. Ellas estaban en la parte de atrás mientras yo iba en el asiento de copiloto.- oye Shizuru-chan sentiste los ronquidos de Natsuki cierto jajaja

-¡Mikoto! No digas esas cosas-. No sabía que responden en toda la noche lo único que sentía eran las palabras de Natsuki rondarme una y otra vez.- Shizuru-san no le haga caso

-ara Mai-chan no se preocupe no me molesta, además no escuche nada Mikoto-chan-. Luego de eso se hizo un silencio, nadie decía nada

-chicas ya llegamos pero las chicas aún no han hermana detuvo el auto y nos bajamos estábamos en la casa de los Kurusugawa

***auto conducido por Haruhi (chikane, Himeko y Natsuki)***

*****pov Natsuki*****

Maldita sea se nos ha pinchado una puta rueda, día de mierd...

-oye Nat-kun tú tienes una moto porque no haces el cambio de rueda-. Chikane no entiendes la diferencia entre una moto y un jodido auto

-tiene razón Chikane-chan si puedes cambiar una rueda de una moto deberías poder cambiar la de un auto, mi hermana te puede ayudar cierto Haruhi

-claro que sí, no es mi auto pero puedo ayudarte en lo que día comenzó mal y tiene que seguir así

-no puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo-. Todas me miraban.- solo se cambiar una rueda de una moto no de un auto, son cosas distintas, llamare una grúa -. Genial ahora tenemos que esperar una grúa

-bueno yo llamare un taxi a Mitzu-chan para que nos venga a buscar-. Si Himeko eso es lo mejor para ustedes yo me quiero largar de aquí

-llamare a Nao necesito un trago-. Chikane me arrebato el celular.- ¡chikane! Dame eso

-nada de eso, todas partimos juntas y todas llegaremos, además recuerda que Mai te negó ingerir alcohol-. Maldición solo me quiero largar de aquí

-chikane no empieces déjame ir será solo por hoy

-¿qué es lo que ha pasado para que estés así? y su hermana solo miraban sin comentar nada

-¿Qué es lo que me paso? Es enserio, no es mucho el que Nina vendrá en solo 2 días o que mi mamá me llamo solo para recordarme el maldito compromiso

-ya Nat cálmate, ni yo ni Shizuma permitiremos que eso se lleve a cabo eso lo sabes no es necesario que te pongas así

-pero… se acercó a mí y me abrazo.- quiero que esto termine ya

-todo estará bien así tenga que raptarte para que no te cases lo hare-. Conmovedor pero necesito un trago

-chicas no quiero interrumpir pero el taxi ya llego-. Haruhi nos indicó un taxi el cual no dude en subir

Llegamos al cabo de 10 minutos todas estaban en la entrada esperándonos, Mai se lanzó a mis brazos apretándome de una manera que sentí como mis huesos se movían de sus lugares

-Mai no es necesario el abrazo de oso, solo fueron 20 minutos desde que no me viste-. Pensé que me extrañaba pero su sonrisa era una muy sádica, por kami la bocona de chikane me delato mis planes con Nao

-así que te querías largar con esa tipa-. No kami si existes sálvame de la ira de la pechugona.- al parecer Nat-chan olvido lo que pasaría si se iba de fiesta con Nao-. Debería sentir vergüenza porque todas miraban esta extraña escena pero tengo más miedo que cualquier cosa Mai lo hará y sé que no viviré, ella… me quitara mi mayonesa por una semana y luego será por un mes y luego… NO!

-jejeje Mai solo bromeaba, yo solo quería llegar a casa hacerte un rico masaje en la espalda eso de los que te gustan y darte un rico vaso de relajo un poco su abrazo asfixiante, si me he salvado

-eso espero Nat-chan-. Al fin libre siento como mis huesos vuelven a su posición original.- bueno chicas las pasamos bien pero Nat me va a tratar bien hoy, hasta pronto

-adiós Himeko ya que me prestaste tu auto te vendré a buscar el lunes para ir a clases-. Al menos si dejaran de despedirse podría irme a casa

-la pasamos muy bien chicas y no olviden que esto se repetirá-. Por kami ojala nunca llegue ese día.- no olviden que pueden venir a visitar mi casa cuando quieran-. Recordare jamás pisar la casa de los Kurusugawa

-si como digas Haruhi, adiós-. Me voltee y me subí al auto que como me lo esperaba manejare yo, les toque la bocina a las chicas para que se apuren yo no debo despedirme de nadie

Se subieron al auto y partimos a mi hogar, aunque Mai me cobrara todo lo que le dije aghh pensé que llegaría a descansar pero veo que no, todo sea por mi amada mayonesa

*****pov Shizuru*****

Cuando se fueron Natsuki y sus amigas sentí un vacío en mi pecho sé que esto no debe afectarme pero ni siquiera un frio adiós de su parte, no hizo nada absolutamente nada… ¿me dolió? Creo que sí, Himeko nos invitó a quedarnos sus padres no estarían hasta el miércoles, claro que acepte

-oye Shizuru-chan te gustaría dormir conmigo digo en mi pieza pero tú en un futon y yo en mi cama-. Acepto cualquier cosa que me haga sacar a Natsuki de mi cabeza

-claro que si Hime-chan-. Pusimos el futon y nos acostamos estaba cansadísima

-oye Shizuru tu sientes algo por… Natsuki-. Por favor no me la nombres Himeko que intento sacármela de la cabeza.- se sincera

-¿porque piensas que siento algo por ella? Debería disimularlo más fufufu

-mi hermana y yo notamos como la mirabas en la reunión y cuando acampamos Haruhi me dijo que tú querías quedar en la misma carpa que ella-. Ara traición por parte de mi hermana me pregunto cómo debería vengarme

-ara entonces no es necesario que responda-. Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro extraño

-Shizuru yo… hoy escuche una conversación entre chikane y Natsuki, sé que es malo oír conversaciones ajenas pero es que…

-no te preocupes sé que no fue tu culpa, pero no quiero que me digas lo que escuchaste intento sacarme a Natsuki de la cabeza

-es que Shizuru es importante lo que escuche-. Ara que insistente pero asentí.- escuche que Natsuki le decía a chikane que está comprometida-. ¿Comprometida? Sera que por eso me quiere alejar que ilusa ya tiene a alguien.- pero por lo que escuche creo que es a la fuerza-. Rápidamente a recordé _**"lo único que yo quiero es ser libre nada más, debo cortar….adiós saeko"**_.- que piensas Shizuru

-Himeko gracias por decirme esto pero mis pensamientos me los guardo ya que ni yo sé que es lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento, estoy agotada lo mejor será dormir-. Ella asintió y ambas nos recostamos al parecer será otra noche difícil para mi

*****pov Natsuki*****

Maldita tokiha me hizo darle un maldito masaje por 2 horas me duelen las manos a mas no poder además la pinche loca no me deja ir de fiesta con Nao y necesito con urgencia un trago mañana veré a Nina y no me siento preparada para ello, Shizuma me informo que no ha logrado nada nuevo…

Hoy en la universidad fue un día para locos, un profesor me califico con una nota de excelencia siendo que ni siquiera estudie para ese examen fue muy raro pero no es lo único raro, hoy llegue 1 minuto tarde pensé que Shizuru me haría algo pero que creen no pasó nada no estaba en la puerta con reloj en mano como otras veces, como sea por lo menos todo va bien, mañana después de clases debo ir al restaurant "Sheraton" para platicar con Nina…

_*****martes decisivo*****_

A comenzado bien el día me levante a las 7:10 tengo tiempo de sobra para tomar una ducha con agua caliente, desayunar tranquilamente y manejar a toda velocidad y llegar a tiempo

-Natsuki dime que bicho te pico para que estés tomando desayuno con nosotras-. Exageraciones de Mai

-peor aún Mai-chan que alienígena la despertó para que se allá levantado a las 7-. Tu no chikane debes defenderme

-no importa…..Natsuki debe comer la comida de Mai-. Gracias Mikoto en este momento eres la más sensata

-que va no necesito que un bicho me pique o un alienígena me despierte para que hoy me levante a las 7:10 solo paso y punto, ahora déjenme disfrutar este rico sándwich de mayonesa vale-. Todas se quedaron en silencio hasta que una a una se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de estudio, toda incluso yo

Son las 7:55 buena hora, es definitivamente un buen comienzo…

*****pov Shizuru*****

Ayer evite a Natsuki no quería verla no puedo creer que este comprometida es que porque no me lo dijo, sé que no somos amigas pero haberlo mencionado pero nada… que es lo que está pasando necesito saber, me merezco una explicación del porque me debo aleja, ara claro ella debe explicarme

-suzushiro-san podrías traer a Kuga-san-. Debo acostumbrar a llamarla por su apellido.- es de suma importancia

-para que necesitas a la delincunte-. Ara…

-es delincuente Haruka-chan-. Muchas gracias yukino

-es algo privado Haruka solo tráela-. Protesto hasta por los codos pero fue a traerla y eso es lo importante

-debes decirme que es lo que ocultas Natsuki, debes hacerlo…

*****pov Natsuki*****

Estaba tranquilamente en mi clase cuando apareció la troncha toro y su noviecita para llevarme a la sala del consejo estudiantil sin mi consentimiento solo dijo _**"la presidenta quiere hablar contigo"**_ y me arrastro hasta la puerta de la sala donde prácticamente me lanzo dentro, maldita loca como puede tratarme así

-ara Kuga-san debería levantarse del piso no cree-. ¿Kuga-san?... me levante lo más rápido que pude

-no hubiera caído si no fuera por esa loca que me lanzo como un animal, con que la alimentas fujino ¿espinacas? su taza de té en la mesa y me indico que me siente frente a ella, no soy tonta sé que quiere que vaya para allá.- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-necesito que me digas la verdad-. ¿Qué verdad?

-mira si hablas de quien lleno de confort los baños de hombres puedo decirte que fue por culpa del idiota de takeda que se había robado mi ropa interior-. Ella me miro desentendida… ups creo que no era eso.- ¿a qué te refieres?

-ara Kuga-san no tiene buena memoria-. ¿De qué habla?- porque no me dijiste en el momento en que me negaste tu amistad que estabas comprometida

-eso no es asunto tuyo además ¿Quién te lo dijo? -. Si fue la pechugona aghh la matare por ser bocona

-no es de importancia el quien me lo dijo, porque me lo ocultaste

-oye fujino no me hables como si fuéramos amigas, ya te lo dije yo no te debo nada ni tu a mi

-ara has olvidado que ayer llegaste un minuto tarde, eso me da el derecho de castigarte-. Rayos sabía que me estaban espiando aun cuando no estaba en la puerta.- no te pediré nada malo…. "por ahora" solo quiero que me digas todo sobre tu compromiso sé que no es bajo tu voluntad

- no te lo diré, no es algo que se puede contar a cualquier persona-. Negó con la cabeza

-Natsuki yo puedo ayudarte si tú me dejaras ayudarte, yo….

-no Shizuru no puedes ayudarme nadie puede hacerlo, tu no entiendes y no entenderás nada solo déjame a mí y a mis problemas-. No pude evitar bajar la cabeza para mirar mis pies, nadie puede ayudarme estoy condenada a casarme con….Nina

-por favor Natsuki déjame ayudarte, dame esa oportunidad no me alejes sin antes saber que yo… quiero ser tu amiga-. Sentí la mano de Shizuru acariciar mi mano

-está bien pero si alguien se llega a enterar te juro Fujino Shizuru que me vengare-. Ella asintió.- mis padre me comprometieron hace años con una chica que yo… conocía, el casamiento se llevara a cabo en un mes y algo ya que el cumpleaños número 22 de ella yo debo desposarla

-ara ¿pero porque no te niegas? Sería muy simple solo debes decir que no

-no puedo porque mi familia lo perdería todo, yo dejaría de ser una Kuga y más importante esto es cuestión de honor y el honor solo se recupera con sangre por ende morirá la mayor de los Kuga que en este momento es mi abuela Kaede, no puedo permitir eso

-pero…

-no Shizuru no hay peros me casare y punto, debes alejarte de mí no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza al querer ayudarme pero debes olvidarlo yo no necesito tu ayuda, solo olvídate de que alguna vez me conociste yo haré lo mismo

-esta es tu solución, alejarte de todos solo para cumplir lo que te han impuesto ni siquiera lucharas un poco dejaras que ellos ganen

-tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que yo he luchado pero no puedo ganar Fujino entiendes no puedo estoy atada de manos-. Un momento porque a ella le importa tanto.- además ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-ara… yo, Natsuki lo que sucede es…-. Una vibración en mi pantalón aghh rayos mi celular

-espera un poco-. No puede ser ese nombre _"Nina"_.- ya has llegado

-estaré en 10 minutos en el restaurant Sheraton Nat-kun no llegues tarde

-ahí estaré-. Shizuru me miraba irritada.- esta conversación termino, adiós Fujino

-espera Natsuki era... era ella-. Yo asentí.- ¿puedo ir contigo?

-no Shizuru no puedes, hablo enserio cuando te pido que te alejes de mi-. Ella me miraba con suplica en sus ojos.- lo siento Shiz pero debo irme

Salí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron sentí una sensación extraña ero que va debo mover mi hermoso trasero al vendito restaurant e intentar pedirle o rogarle a Nina que cancele el compromiso por Kami ella debe hacerlo

*****pov Shizuru*****

Y aquí quede otra vez sufriendo por ella es la segunda vez en menos de una semana. Me siento como las chicas de las películas que lloran por la partida de su amado, esa soy yo una chica ilusa que al igual que las demás lloro por la partida de mi amada, en tan poco tiempo me enamore de esa chica fría que no le importa nada con esa actitud de chica mala me enamoro pero con esa misma actitud me bajo de esa nube en la que me encontraba, pero no me rendiré ya me di cuenta que tu Natsuki Kuga eres la mujer indicada para mí, no sé qué familia poderosa es la que te tiene atada pero una Fujino no se deja vencer jamás eso me lo enseño mi padre y con esa forma de llamarme _**"Shiz"**_ me has dado la fuerza para luchar por ti Natsuki….

jejeje queria preguntarles algo, el proximo capitulo pienso poner emm... lemon pero quiero saber si quieren que lo ponga y si no quieren pues no lo hare :c

de quien quieren lemon:

maixmikoto

shiznat

shizumaxnagisa

chikanexhimeko

espero sus reviews!

nos leemos pronto (.n_n.)/


	7. Chapter 7 somos mas que amigas

**Hola chicas estoy de vuelta jeje si me quieren matar juro que les recompensare... bueno les daré las excusar pertinentes debo decirles que este capitulo me ha costado escribirlo mas que cualquier otro, tenia un bloqueo mental que no se imaginan :c**

**bueno les debo avisar que este capitulo contiene lemon (uno muy malo para mi gusto :c soy un asco escribiendo lemon) em... creo que nada mas les debo decir... a no casi lo olvido MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO!... bueno creo que ahora si ya nada mas.. LEAN **

**Capítulo 7 (somos más que amigas)**

_***casa Kurusugawa ***_

_*****pov Himeko*****_

Estoy nerviosísima ¿Por qué? Hoy invite a chikane a mi casa, estaremos las dos solas bueno y la servidumbre aunque ellos tienen prohibido subir a mi cuarto, si me preguntan porque la invite….em…. claro que fue porque somos amigas pero ¿Por qué me estoy arreglando tanto? No es que sea muy necesario que me haya puesto este vestido calipso muy ceñido a mi cuerpo y además muy corto….solo quiero que chikane me bese otra vez ya me beso una vez y se me hace tan necesario que necesito de sus labios y…

-en que piensas tan sumida en mis pensamientos que olvide que ella ya había llegado

-en ti… digo en el examen de hoy-. No me mires así me derrites.- gracias por venir no quería estar sola

-no me agradezcas para mí es un alago que quieras mi compañía Himeko-. Le indique que se siente en mi cama al lado mío, ella dudo en hacerlo pero se sentó en la esquina de la cama

-chikane porque….porque no te acercas un poco-. Ella evitaba mirarme

-estoy bien aquí Himeko-. Siento la necesidad de su cercanía así que si ella no viene a mi yo iré a ella como una gacela me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda- Himeko, ¿Qué haces?

-yo… quiero estar cerca de chikane-chan ¿te molesta?-. Ella se volteó y quedamos a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, mis ojos se dirigen a sus labios esos perfectos y apetitosos labios carnosos

-no, Himeko jamás me molestaría pe…-. No pude más la bese era demasiado la tentación que no pude más, ella no me correspondía al principio iba a alejarme pero sentí como me tomo la cintura y me beso con más intensidad, mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello para profundizar más el beso ese tan ansiado beso.

En solo segundos sentí su lengua tocar la mía y así comenzar una batalla, quedamos ambas sin oxígeno ugh como lo odio porque debe ser tan necesario

*****pov chikane*****

No puedo creer lo que Himeko hizo ella me beso quiero decir yo también la bese pero ella inicio el beso y eso me sorprendió de sobre manera, seguimos en la misma posición yo tomando su cintura y ella con sus manos acariciando mi cuello y hablando de la manera más sincera que existe _"a través de las miradas"_.

-chikane yo quiero más-. ¿Qué?.. Debe ser una broma o ¿no? quizás estoy soñando.-yo quiero tocarte y que tú me toques chikane-. Ella se me acerco y me beso con más pasión, le respondí de igual manera mientras la recostaba en la cama para posicionarme sobre ella pero sin cargar mi peso

-espera Himeko-. Ella no me respondía y sentí como bajo hasta mi cuello para besarlo y lamerlo en ese instante no pude evitar que se me escape un pequeño gemido.- ¿estas segura?

-si chikane, solo contigo yo puedo hacer esto-. Ella subió a mis labios mientras yo buscaba ese vendito cierre de aquel vestido que al mirarlo se ve tan hermoso pero me esta dando problemas.- quiero se solo tuya chikane…

***Restaurant Sheraton***

*****pov Natsuki*****

Rayos llegue antes que Nina, odio que la gente llegue tarde que les cuesta llegar a tiempo si lo único que deben hacer es prepararse mínimo 30 minutos antes y ya….

1 minuto después

Ya he esperado suficiente me voy y mandare todo al caraj….

-cuanto tiempo Nat-kun-. Es imposible que sea ella… esta hermosa…

-Ni...na-. Deben entenderme que se me caiga la baba ella trae puesto un vestido negro con un escote que por kami no deja nada a la imaginación y esta ajustadísimo sin contar que es súper corto y..

-Nat-kun se sentara para conversar o seguirá devorándome con la mirada-. Esa sonrisa pícara rayos ella pretendía lograr esto en mí

-hmp!... como sea ya explícame que es lo que quieres decirme-. Mientras más rápido esto termine menos tiempo perderé, además que ver esta escena ya despertó mis más bajos instintos por ende hoy salgo con Nao en busca de… mierda que estoy pensando

-Nat-kun no quiero que estemos en malos términos, estamos comprometidas y aunque no me ames "aun" deberíamos levarnos bien

-que pretendes que haga Nina, no puedo entender como me ocultaste por años el compromiso nosotras éramos novias se supone que teníamos confianza-. Sé que esto debí habérselo preguntado cuando me estaba yendo pero que va a cualquiera se le olvidan tales detalles

-Nat-kun mi padre me prohibió decírtelo yo quise decírtelo muchas veces pero nunca pensé que reaccionarias así yo creía que me amabas de la misma manera de la que yo te amo-. Su mano está tocando la mía muy suavemente.- cuando supe de mi padre que nos casaríamos en un futuro no sabes cuánto me alegre lo que más quería era casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Nat-kun yo aún te amo, esos sentimientos que te tengo desde ya muchos años no ha cambiado y no cambiara tú eres el amor de mi vida…

*****Pov Shizuru*****

Sé que está mal seguir a las personas pero sentí la necesidad de ir tras Natsuki a pesar de que a futuro me odie por esto pero siento que debo intervenir, la perdí de vista una veces pero al fin vi su moto aparcada en el "restaurant Sheraton" apenas baje de mi auto comencé a correr, debía apurarme sin saber porque pero llegue y las vi en la mesa numero 9

-dime que todos esos sentimientos que me tenías permanecen en ti-. Vi que esa chica de pelo azulado le tenía tomada la mano a MI Natsuki y se le está acercando mucho debo separarlas

-yo…

-ara, lamento llegar tarde Nat-su-ki-. Ambas quedaron mirándome Natsuki claramente sorprendida y esa chica me miro con un puro y clarísimo odio pero yo no me quedo atrás la fulmine con la mirada mientras me sentaba a lado de Natsuki

-¿Shizuru?-. Ella aun no salía de su asombro y la otra chica no me despega la mirada

-¿Shizuru fujino?

-ara me conoces, supongo que debes ser de una familia importante-. Ella me miraba como despreciándome si hay una familia igual de importante que la mía y aparte de eso nos odien eso son los-. Has de ser una Wong

-Nina Wong, me pregunto qué haces tú aquí-. Natsuki me miraba como no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostrabas y sé que te molestara esto pero ya pensé una solución a tu problema de aquí a la universidad es tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo

-ara pero si debo estar acompañando a mi prometida-. Ella me miro con los ojos como platos y Natsuki intento decir algo pero le di un toque en el zapato para que no interrumpa.- según **Mi** Natsuki me informo que entre tú y ella había un compromiso que lo crearon sus familias pero ninguna de ustedes estaba de acuerdo por ende ese compromiso debe romperse ya que Nat y yo estamos próximas a casarnos y como veras ese compromiso entre tú y MI prometida es un molestia

-debes estar bromeando Fujino-san porque Nat-kun y yo nos debemos casar en un mes y no me interesa si tú eres su actual prometida entre nosotras dos hay un pacto el cual se debe cumplir, espero entiendas que tu compromiso con el de **¡MI!** Natsuki es la molestia-. No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Wong-san, Natsuki no dice nada debe estar más sorprendida de lo que pensé

-¿pacto? Vaya creía que eso ya no existía, lo lamento Wong-san pero entre Natsuki y yo hay algo mucho más potente que un simple "pacto"

-me pregunto que sería eso-. Ara pero que sarcástica

-nosotras nos AMAMOS y como vera no tenemos ni la menor intención de separarnos-. Hare lo que sea con tal de que Natsuki no se case contigo.- ya que le explique todo usted entenderá que lo mejor es que dicho "pacto" se disuelva ya que para eso estamos ¡MI! Natsuki y yo…

-¡ya basta las dos!-.¿Natsuki?.- pueden dejar de comportarse como unas niñas de 12 años que pelean por un muñeca es de mi de quien están hablando y en mi presencia ¿entienden? En mi puta presencia.- yo y Wong-san estábamos sorprendidas.- Nina mañana hablamos las dos en privado-. Ella asintió aun asombrada.- y tú te vienes conmigo-. No alcance a decir nada cuando sentí como me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de aquel restaurant para levarme hasta su moto ponerse su casco e indicarme que me suba y yo claro que me subí… ara mi auto quedara aquí bueno después pediré que lo traigan de vuelta.

***casa Kurusugawa***

*****pov Himeko*****

Estaba tan concentrada besando a chikane que no note que ella estaba teniendo problemas con el cierre de mi vestido y como yo estaba deseosa de que aquella prenda salga me separe de ella para indicarle donde estaba aquel fruto de sus problemas

-aquí esta-. Le indique que estaba en mi lado derecho ella me sonrió y lo bajo delicadamente yo proseguí a besarla y así comenzar una batalla muy intensa de besos me sentía en el cielo sus labios me llevaban al cielo sentí como mi vestido se desprendió de mí y sentí como ella miraba todo mi cuerpo sin decir nada.- ¿pasa algo?

-eres hermosa Himeko-. En segundos me saco mi brasier y se abalanzo a mis pechos, por kami que sensación más exquisita. Estaba gimiendo no sé si alto o bajo pero chikane seguía con su labor de endurecer más y más mis pechos y yo solo atine a sacarle su blusa y estaba desabrochando el botón de su jeans cuando sentí como me sacaba mi última prenda en ese mismo momento la detuve, quedo sorprendida

-no es justo que tu aun conserves mucha ropa sonrió y se separó de mi para quitarse el resto de su ropa y quedar desnuda, ahora era yo a quien se le caía la baba era hermoso su cuerpo tan perfecto, su plano abdomen incluso marcado esas largas y torneadas piernas, esos pechos que aunque son más pequeños que los míos se ven tan deseables

-ahora a ti te queda algo-. Me miro lascivamente y saco mi última prenda con los dientes y la punto de su nariz rozo mi intimidad y gemí más ronco, ella subió acariciando mis piernas tan lenta y tortuosamente que sentía mi intimidad cada vez más húmeda y al parecer ella lo noto porque tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.- que húmeda esta ó hasta mis pechos y los volvió a besar, estaba tan concentrada en sentí como besaba/lamia mis labios que no me percate de su mano traviesa que llego directamente hasta mi intimidad

-Ahh-. No pude callar ese gemido grutural que salió de mi garganta, sus dedos hacían círculos por toda mi intimidad está gimiendo de placer mientras involuntariamente mi cadera se movía junto con su mano

-¿estas lista Hime-chan?-. Asentí y sentí uno de sus dedos entrar en mi intimidad, por acto reflejo del dolor enterré mis uñas en su espalda.- ¿te lastime?, si quieres me detengo

-no, chikane estoy bien-. Ella comenzó a mover su dedo en el clásico movimiento mete/saca y pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer.- sigue…. Sigue Chikane!-. Sentí el segundo dedo y ya sentía que moriría del placer pero me sentí una egoísta yo estaba disfrutando y chikane no, eso es injusto, aleje sus dedos de mi intimidad (a duras penas) y la voltee para quedar encima de ella, no entendió que es lo que yo quería pero me acerque a sus pechos y bese uno para masajear el otro con mi mano- tú también debes disfrutar Chikane-. Nunca antes había tenido una experiencia sexual por ende no sabía que hacer pero pensé en imitar a chikane, bese su abdomen para seguir bajando y quedar frente a su intimidad

-¿Qué haces Hime….-. no alcanzo a terminar de decir aquello porque comencé a lamer toda su intimidad, por kami que exquisito sabor, introducir mi lengua lo más que pude dentro de ella pero eso no era suficiente quería hacerla mía sin previo aviso le introduje 2 dedos y ella gimió muy pero muy fuerte

-lo siento debí avisarte-. Ella negó y con un movimiento de su pelvis me indico que continuara y yo como la obediente que soy seguí con mi labor, los gemidos de chikane eran tan sexys que sentía mi intimidad empapada. Cada vez introducía mis dedos con más velocidad pero de pronto sentí como chikane me levanto para besarme

-se siento mejor cuando el placer es compartido-. Ella abrió mis piernas y se puso entremedio hasta que nuestras intimidades se tocaron y ambas gemimos de placer. Ella comenzó a moverse y yo la acompañaba cada vez era más y más rápido, yo prácticamente gritaba al igual que chikane. Sentí como el orgasmo está apunto de arrasarme

-me vengo chikane…-. Ella gemía más y más fuerte yo ya no podía mas

-juntas Hime-chan-. Sentí el orgasmo arrasador por parte de ambas mi cuerpo tembló y caí exhausta encima de chikane ella se enderezo conmigo encima y nos tapó.- te amo mi Himeko

-y yo a ti mi beso la frente pero en ese momento recordé algo.- Chikane tengo una duda nosotras que seremos ahora

-lo que tú quieras que seamos Himeko, no me preguntes que quiero ser ya que si fuera por mí me caso contigo en este mismo momento

- a mí me gustaría que seamos algo más que amigas pero quiero tener el derecho de que seas solo mía

-vaya Hime-chan no te pensé tan posesiva jajaja pero está bien que te parece si desde ahora somos novias-. Yo asentí y bueno ahí no recuerdo mas ya que caí en un hermoso sueño junto con la mujer que amo y tan protegida por sus brazos

****en algún lugar no conocido por Shizuru****

*****pov Natsuki*****

Apague el motor de mi moto y me dirigí a mirar el movimiento de las olas, no sabía a donde más llevarla pero este era el lugar perfecto siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy en problemas el sonido de las olas me calma y me ayuda a buscar una buena solución.

Shizuru ¿quién es ella?, la conocí hace poco y está dando vuelta mi manera de pensar en los desconocidos que clase de persona la cual conoces hace cuanto ¿2 semanas? Se enfrenta así a alguien como Nina sin mencionar que se presenta como mi prometida, no sé qué pensar respecto a ella necesito respuestas y pronto

- ¿Qué es lo que estas intentando hacer? -. Me apoye en la baranda de aquel lugar separado de la carretera donde se pueden ver las olas rompiendo abajo.- Shizuru porque le dijiste eso a Nina

-ara Natsuki no ha entendido muy bien el mensaje-. ¿Qué mensaje? Debo entender algo, no lo creo soy muy lista.- lo que le dije a Wong-san fue para liberarte Natsuki nadie se merece ser casado a la fuerza

-pero no es necesario que te involucres en mis problemas, tu no entiendes con quién te estas metiendo Shizuru, no has entendido él porque no permito que nadie me ayude-. Ella se apoyó al igual que yo y me miraba intensamente con esos ojos color carmesí

-Natsuki claro que se con quién me estoy metiendo conozco desde pequeña quienes son la familia Wong y ellos igual saben quién soy yo, no debes preocuparte por lo que me suceda a mí, yo solo quiero ayudarte déjame hacerlo Natsuki

-yo no sé quién eres tu Shizuru, porque enfrentaste así a Nina-. Ella me miro intensamente y se me acerco

-ara que descuidada, no sabes absolutamente nada de la familia Fujino-. Yo negué.- mi familia es una de las más poderosas en todo Japón junto con la familia Wong, entre ambas familia existe una rivalidad desde generaciones pasadas, siempre ocurre algo que pone a nuestras familia en pleitos los cuales siempre se resuelven sin llegar a la violencia

-no comprendo porque si ambas familias son tan poderosas no contratan a unos sicarios y desaparecen a toda la otra familia la cual termina siendo sus rivales-. Sé que suena fuerte pero si tienen tanto poder pueden llegar a hacer cualquier cosa ¿no?

-nuestro abuelos firmaron un pacto de no agresión, este pacto lleva décadas de existencia por ende ya no se puede disolver ambas familias solo pueden competir de una manera limpia sin llegar a herir o asesinar a la otra familia-. Claro ya entendí pero…

-¿Por qué expones a tu familia a otra rivalidad?, porque haces esto por mi si yo no te he tratado de la mejor manera

- siempre existirán rivalidades entre familias Natsuki no te sientas culpable, yo no dejare que se salgan con la suya y te condenen a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida viviendo algo que tu no quieres-. Yo no sabía que pensar respecto a su comportamiento.- además sé que Natsuki sabrá como recompensarme lo mucho que la estoy ayudando no es así Nat-su-ki-. No quería responder a aquello así que le cambie el tema

-que pasara ahora con nosotras digo con el supuesto compromiso-. Ella me indico que volvamos a la moto y ciertamente no entendí que era lo que esperaba

-lo primero que debemos hacer es hacerlo real por ende llévame a mi casa para informarle a mi padre todo lo que está pasando-. ¿Qué? Ni muerta voy donde su padre.- no te preocupes que el aceptara todo con tal de ganarle a la familia Wong-. Me subí a la moto y ella se apresuró a subirse y poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

No sé qué hice para merecer tu ayuda Shizuru, no entiendo que entidad te puso en mi camino para arreglar parte de mi vida pero de lo único que se es que si me sacas de esta juro que hare hasta lo imposible por ver en tu cara solo sonrisas…

-gracias Shizuru…

*no me maten se que debía ser un lemon entre Natsuki y Shizuru pero bueno no me calzaba en el contexto pero bueno algo es algo el próximo lemos si sera de SHIZNAT... ¿habra otro? claro que si..

nos leemos pronto (-.-)/


End file.
